Syarat Buat Kawin
by sun setsuna
Summary: Pein akan melamar Konan. Setelah mendpatkan syarat gaje dr ayahnya Konan, Jiraiya. Dr ibunya Konan, Tsunade. Kini Konan ikutan ngasih syarat. Bisakah Pein memenuhi syarat tersebut?  Chpte 4  end  RNR please...
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini adalah sequel dari fic **'ungkapan cnta Pein**'. Sebenernya Sun ga ridho bikin konan kawin sama si otak mesum itu (Pein). Seharusnya kan jadiannya sama Sun *dihajar Konan FC *T.T. Tapi berhubung di fic sebelumnya Konan dah terlanjur jadian sama Pein maka Sun bakal menistakan Pein di fic ini, khu khu khu * tertawa laknat*. Baiklah, langsung saja Sun persembahkan fic terbaru ini...

**Title : Syarat buat kawin**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Author : Sun setsuna**

**Warning :G****aje, OOC, Typo**

**Don't like dont flame**

**Summary : ****Konan meminta Pein untuk melamarnya, tapi apakah rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar?**

**-ooo000ooo-**

Di malam hari yang cerah, di bawah pohon rambutan (?) terdapat dua sosok anak muda yang sedang menikmati malam minggu mereka. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di bawah pohon ramburtan tersebut.

"Konan!" panggil pria berpierching, Pein ke pacarnya, Konan.

"Iya" jawab wanita cantik berambut biru, Konan.

"Kamu seneng gak jadi pacar aku?" tanyanya sambil memandang leka-lekat gadis pujaannya tersebut.

"Enggak" Jawabnya.

"APA?" tanya Pein kaget dengan mata melotot.

"Enggak salah lagi maksudnya,he he he" cengirnya.

'Ni cewek demen banget sih bikin gue kaget. Lama-lama gue bisa kena serangan jantung nih' batin Pein.

"Pein!" panggil Konan pelan

"Hn"

"Kok pacarannya di bawah pohon rambutan sih?"

"Klo di markas banyak makluk-makluk gak jelas yang bakal gangguin kita. Lagian kan klo di bawah pohon rambutan kayak begini kita kan bisa sambil menikmati alam, bintang, bulan. Baguskan?". Pinter juga tuh Pein ngasih alasan. Ngedate yang murah meriah.

"Iya juga sih, tapi kan serem"

"Tenang, ada abang disini" Pein memegang tangan Konan.

"Siapa tuh yang di bilang makhluk gak jelas?" tanya makluk setengah ikan, Kisame ke teman sebelahnya. Saat ini Kisame dan yang lainnya sedang mengintip Pein dan Konan dari balik semak-semak.

"Yang jelas bukan bukan gue lah" sangkal orang yang di tanya, Itachi.

"Klo gitu Zetsu dong"

"Kenapa gue dibawa-bawa?" Zetsu gak terima

"Lu kan gak jelas. Taneman bukan. Orang juga bukan."

"Udah-udah, sesama makluk gak jelas dilarang saling menghina" lerai Hidan dengan kata-kata bijaknya(?)

""Huwee... Tobi an..hmph..." Omongan Tobi tertahan karena mulutnya keburu di bekap sama Sasori dan Itachi.

"Jangan berisik bodoh! Nanti ketahuan" kata Itachi pelan. Sebenernya tadi Tobi pengen bilang 'Tobi anak baek, tob gak bakalan gangguin mereka kok'. Akibat gerakan mereka barusan, semak-semak pun jadi tampak bergoyang

"Tuh kan serem Pein!" kata Konan yang bulu kuduknya mulai merinding

"Tenang aja" pein makin memegang erat tangan Konan. 'gue emang beruntung, hi hi hi' batin Pein.

"Konan, ayah kamu tukang ukir ya?" tanya Pein.

"Bukan, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Konan yang gak ngarti sama pertanyaan Pein barusan.

"Soalnya di hati aku ada ukiran nama kamu" jawab Pein.

"Ih gombal gombal gombal" Konan nyubit-nyubit wajah Pein

"Tapi suka kan?" Pein menunjukan cengiran khasnya dan membuat Konan blushing berat.

"Konan!" Pein memegang tangan Konan

"Hn?"

"Boleh minta Sun (cium) gak?" Pein menatap Konan dengan pupies eye.

"Lu manggil gue Pein?" tanya author ganteng yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan mereka.

"BUKAN SUN ELO!" teriak Pein sebal

"Oh.." Author pun menghilang dengan jurus hiraisin milik yondaime hokage.

"Siapa tuh yang barusan?" tanya Konan bingung.

"Orang gila, udah cuekin aja" *Pein di lempar sendal sama Author*

"Konan, mita Sun (cium) dong" ucap Pein sambil menutup mata dan memonyongkan bibirnya. Author mau muntah

Plak! Konan menampar pipi Pein

"Kok di tampar sih?" Pein mengusap-usap pipinya yang merah karena kena tamparan Konan.

"Anu, ada laler" kata Konan.

"Oh.., sekali lagi deh" Pein melanjutkan niat mesumnya yang sempat tertunda barusan.

Plak!

Lagi-lagi Pein kena gamparan Konan.

"Ada apaan lagi?" tanya Pein dengan muka cemberut.

"Ada kecoa."

'Muka gue kok jadi kayak tempat sampah sih?' batin Pein merengut.

Padahal tadi Konan Cuma pura-pura doang. Dia tahu klo cowok dikasih cium pasti minta lagi, lagi dan lagi. Apalagi Pein yang 90% otaknya isinya mesum. Yang 10% nya bo**p. Ternyata Konan adalah tipe cewek shalehah.

"Gak mau coba lagi?" tantang Konan.

"Kagak dah, ntar kena tampar lagi" Pein mengurungkan niatnya.

"Klo mau cium-cium mesti nikahin aku dulu" kata Konan.

"Ngomong dong dari tadi. Ya udah, besok aku kerumah kamu buat ngelamar" Pein kembali bersemangat.

"Bener nih? Besok ya, jam 9. aku tunggu di rumah"

"Baiklah" kata pein dengan semangat 45.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ke esokan paginya.

"Tumben lu rapi Pein, mau kemana?" tanya Itachi ke Pein yang menggunakan kemeja putih yang di tutupi dengan jas hitam, dan dasi berwarna biru yang menggantung di kerah bajunya.

"Mau ngelamar Konan." Jawab Pein sambil membetulkan dasinya

"Jadi toh?" tanya Kisame

"Kok lu tau sih?"

"Tau lah, Tobi sama yang lainnya semalem kan- hmph..." mulut Tobi kembali dibekap sama Itachi dan Sasori sebelum membocorkan rahasia mereka.

"Hn?"

"Emang mau jalan jam berapa?" tanya Hidan pura-pura gak tau.

"Jam 9. Masih sau jam lagi."

Hidan melihat jam tangannya sebentar. Sejak kapan hidan pake jam tangan (?)

"Bukannya sekarang udah jam 9"

Pein melihat jamnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Ternyata jarum jamnya tidak bergerak-bergerak.

"GYAAA!" Pein teriak kayak orang gila. "Gue lupa klo jam gue batre nya abis."

Karena merasa sudah terlambat, Pein langsung lari ketempat Konan dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Perimisi!" Sapa seorang berambut jabrik dengan baju yang sudah tidak karuan dan keringat bercucuran. Yup, dia adalah Pein.

"Masuk." Jawab seseorang dari dalam. Pein pun masuk kedalam ruang tamu.

"Kok kamu baru dateng sih?" tanya Konan sambil merapikan kemeja dan dasi Pein yang acak-acakan. Ce ileh.

"Maaf ya, jam ku mati tadi"

"Babeh udah nungguin tuh dari tadi. Aku panggilin dulu ya" Konan pun masuk ke dalam. Sebenernya tadi babehnya Konan udah nungu di ruang tamu. Tapi karena Pein gak dateng-dateng akhirnya dia masuk lagi ke dalem.

Tidak lama kemudian Konan kembali di ikuti sesosok pria tua berbadan besar, dengan rambut putih panjang, Jiraiya.

"HUWAA petapa mesum!" Teriak Pein sambil nunjuk-nunjuk babehnya Konan.

"Dasar bocah gak tau diri. Udah dateng telat! Gak cium tangan! Pake ngatain gue mesum segala lagi!" Bentak babehnya Konan.

"Di sini dia tuh jadi babeh aku" Konan berbisik ke Pein

"Bilang dong dari tadi.."

"Kamu sih datengnya telat. Tadiny aku pengenngasih tau dulu. Yau dah, minta maaf sana, cium tangan."

"Iya deh." Pein lalu cium tangan sama babehnya Konan. 'Buset dah, tangannya bau terasi' batin Pein.

"Maafin saya beh" kata Pein.

"Babeh babeh! Kapan gue punya anak kayak lo!" teriak Jiraiya alias babehnya Konan.

'Sensi banget sih nih orang sama gue'. Batin Pein. "Maafin saya, Om".

"Duduk lu!" Jiraiya 'mempersilahkan' Pein duduk. "Konan, lu masuk kekamar!" perintah Jiraiya. Konan langsung nurut dan masuk kekamarnya. Tapi dia masih bisa mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa nama lu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Pe-Pein om" jawab Pein gemeteran.

"Nama panjang?"

"Peiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn" Pein menyebutkan 'nama panjangnya'"

"Yang serius jangan becanda" Jiraiya menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Cu-cuma Pein doang Om"

"Umur?"

"27 tahun"

"Udah lama kenal sama Konan?"

"Dah dari kecil Om." Jawab Pein.

"Permisi" tiba-tiba seorang pria berbaju hijau ketat dengan potongan rambut bob masuk.

"Oh iya, kenalin dulu nih" kata Jiraiya sambil memperkenalkan pria hijau tadi ke Pein

"Nama saya Maito Guy" ucap pria bernama Maito Guy tersebut sambil menjabat tangan Pein dan menunjukan senyuman berkilau kayak di iklan-iklan pasta gigi.

"Dia ini rekan bisnis gue. Calon suami nya Konan" kata Jiraiya ke Pein.

"APA!"

Pein terkejut, Konan terkejut, readers terkejut, nenek-nenek yang lagi lewat pun ikutan terkejut.

"La-lalu saya gimana om?" tanya Pein yang gak terima.

"Lu kan cuma pacarnya" kata Jiraiya.

"Dia juga cuma calon doang." Pein menatap Guy dengan tatapan membunuh. Guy pun juga menatap Pein dengan pandangan tidak suka. Terpancarlah aliran listrik diantara keduanya yang menyebabkan Jiraiya gosong. Lho, kok bisa? Karena Jiraiya ada di tengah-tengah.

"Ya udah. Klo emang lu bener mau nikah sama Konan, gue bakal ngijinin. Tapi ada syaratnya. Sanggup ga?"

"Syarat?" Pein berpikir sejenak. Tumben mikir. "Gue sanggup!" jawab Pein dengan tegas.

"Tuan Jiraiya, bagaimana dengan saya?" bisik Guy ke Jiraiya.

"Tenang aja, dia gak bakal sanggup buat ngejalanin syarat dari gue. Gue cuma pengen ngerjain dia doang, fu fu fu" Jiraiya tertawa nista.

"Anda memang hebat tuan jiraya." Guy mengacungkan jempol nya seperti biasa.

"Syarat yang pertama adalah...Lu harus... udah di sunat" kata Jiraiya.

"APA!" Pein kaget dengan syarat yang diajaukan Jiraiya barusan.

"Kenapa? Gak sanggup?" tanya wajah puas.

"Sialan, darimana dia tau klo gue belum di sunat" pikir Pein. Ya dari Autor lah, XD

"Sa-sanggup. Kasih gue waktu dua minggu gue bakal balik lagi nanti."

"kelamaan. Satu minggu!" kata Jiraiya.

"10 hari dah" Pein nawar

"5 hari"

"Gila aja. Mana ada Sunat 5 hari!" Pein protes

"Ya udah...3 hari"

'Sialan nih babehnya Konan. Pengen ngerjain gue nih kayaknya' batin Pein. "Ya udah 3 hari. Gue setuju." Dengan terpaksa Pein menerima waktu 3 hari sebagai syarat baginya untuk di Sunat.

Pein pun kembali kemarkas dengan wajah kesal.

"Gimana Pein? Di terima gak lamarannya? Tanya Kisame yang gak bisa baca sikon.

"Kagak!" jawab Pein sambil melepaskan bajunya dan membuangnya ke segala arah.

"Kok enggak?" tanya yang laen dengan wajah penasaran.

"Babeh nya Konan ngasih syarat ke gue buat sunat dalam waktu 3 hari. Gila gak tuh. Bilang aja gak mau ngawinin Konan sama gue." Jawab Pein dengan emosi.

"Mang nya lu belom sunat Pein?" tanya Itachi.

"..." hening

"Belom." jawab Pein malu-malu.

WAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. semua anggota akatsuki yang lain (minus Pein dan konan yang gak boleh keluar rumah) langsung ketawa mendengar pengakuan Pein barusan.

"Kenapa lu pada ketawa! Kayak udah pada Sunat aja lu pada!" bentak Pein ke yang lain.

"Ya udah lah. Keluarga Uchiha mah dari kecil dah di sunat. Waktu sasuke disunat gue juga ngeliat" kata Itachi *reader jangan ngebayangin ya*

"lu juga udah Tob?"

"Iya dong. Tobi kan anak baek, jadi Tobi udah di sunat"

"Klo lu Sasori?" Tanya Pein ke Sasori

"Udah, sama nenek chio waktu gue masih kecil"

"Lu kis?"

"Gue kan ikan, jadi gak pake sunat segala"

"Zetsu juga dong?" tebak Pein. Zetsu Cuma anguk-anguk kaya orang lagi mabuk (?)

"Lu Dan?"

"Sebagai pengikut setia aliran jashin, gue udah juga udah di sunat."

"Lu Kuz?"

"Udah juga."

"Masa sih? Kan sunat meti ngeluarin duit. Mana mau lu ngeluarin duit"

"Pas sunatan masal. Gratis kan?he he he" yang lain langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Kakuzu barusan.

"Lu dei.. ah, sorry seharusnya gue gak nanya ke lu"

"Lho, mang kenapa un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Lu kan cewe"

"Gue cowok un!" teriak Deidara.

"Udah belom?" tanya Pein.

"Um..." Deidara berpikir sejenak. "Bentar un, gue liat dulu" Deidara berlari kekamar mandi buat mengeceknya.

"Gue penasaran, apa Deidara beneran cowok ya?" kata Kisame.

"Kita intip yuk." Usul Itahci. Ternyata Uchiha ini mesum juga.

Mereka pun mengikuti Deidara ke kamar mandi. Kecuali Tobi yang tidak mau sih karena dia anak baek (?)

"Geseran dong, gue gak keliatan nih." kata Itachi yang pandangannya tertupi oleh venus flytrap milik Zetsu.

Tidak lama kemudian Deidara keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kalian lagi ngapain un?" tanya Deidara. Tapi yang lainnya pada gak berani jawab, sampai munculah Tobi dari belakang.

"Ngintip Deidara-senpainya dah selesai belum? Tobi kebelet pipis nih!" kata Tobi sambil megangin celananya. Gara-gara ucapan Tobi barusan, Deidara langsung mengaktifkan bom C4 nya.

"Katsu!"

Duar!

Setelah acara gosong-gosongan selesai, mereka pun kembali membahas masalah Pein.

"Pein, Tobi ada ide nih. Gimana klo kita aja yang nyunat Pein"

"APA!" Pein kaget mendengar ide konyol barusan

"Betul tuh kata Tobi. Mendingan kita aja yang sunatin, daripada gak jadi kawin" kata Hidan.

"Mang kalian bisa?"

"Sini biar gue aja" kata Itachi sambil mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinggannya

"Gila lu! Lu mau bikin 'burung' gue jadi burung panggang"

"Gue aja deh un" Deidara mulai membentuk bom tanah liat berukuran kecil.

"Lu mau ngeledakin burung gue Dei! Bisa abis gak ada sisanya nanti." Pein protes.

"Biar gue aja" kata Kisame sambil nodongin (?) samehada.

"Bisa acak-acakan nanti bentuknya kis klo pake samehada. Pedang lu ntu kan bukan buat motong, tapi ngoyak"

"Motong ya, klo gitu biarin gue aja deh" kata Hidan sambil nyiapin sabitnya.

"Motong sih motong! Tapi kolo alat potongnya segede gitu mah bisa kepotong semua!".

Akhirnya tidak ada yang berhasil menyunat Pein. Ya iyalah gak mau klo resikonya kayak gitu~

"Gue ada ide bagus." kata Kakuzu dengan lilin di atas kepalaanya. Pelit banget sih masang lampu nih kakek *di hajar Kakuzu*

"Apa?" tanya Pein dan yang lainnya penasaran.

**TBC**

Gimana romantiskah? Pasti banyakan humornya ya?ha ha ha *di hajar readers karena motong di adegan yang penting. Kira-kira idenya Kakuzu apa ya? Sun mau minta saran nih. Klo seandainya Pein lulus dari syarat ini, bakalan langsung dikawinin sama Konan, apa di kasih syarat lagi. Klo ngasih syarat lagi kira-kira apaan. Tolong di bantu ya...

Pein : "Dasar author sialan. Kenapa pake bongkar-bongkar rahasia gue segala. (belum di sunat maksudnya)

Sun : "kan gue dah bilang klo lu bakal gue bikin nista, fu fu fu"

Konan: "Sun, kok aku di jodohin nya sama makluk aneh kaya begitu sih* nunjuk ke guru Guy*

Guy : *Pundung di pojokan*

Konan : " kenapa gak di jodohin sama yang gantengan sih. Kayak Hatake Kakashi, atau... Sasuke juga boleh"

Itachi : "UAPAA! Kau mau di jodohkan dengan Sasuke. Tidak boleh! Dia itu masih kecil. Klo mau mendingan sama kakaknya.

Pein : "Dasar penghianat!"

Sun : "Tau nih Itachi. Mendingan sama gue aja ya Konan"

Pein : "Lu juga sama aja. Dasar kalian penghianat!" *Ngaktifin Rinnegan*

Itachi & Sun : "Ada yang marah. KABUR!"

**All chara : "RIVIEW PLIISSSSS..."**


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih sun ucapin buat yang udah riview dan ngasih saran.

**The Portal transmision-19. desertsand. L-ThE-MyStEriOus. Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo. mayra. . HakuZuka.I'MNOTAPERVERT. Yuuchan no haru999.**

Yup, langsung saja kita lanjut ke chapter 2.

**Title : Syarat buat kawin**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Author : Sun setsuna**

**Warning :G****aje, OOC, Typo**

**Don't like dont flame**

**Summary : Konan meminta Pein untuk melamarnya, tapi apakah rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar?**

**-ooo000ooo-**

Chapter 2 :

"Gue ada ide bagus." Kata Kakuzu dengan lilin di atas kepalaanya. Pelit banget sih masang lampu nih kakek *di hajar Kakuzu*

"Apa?" Tanya Pein dan yang lainnya penasaran.

"Tadi gue nemu ini nih." Kakuzu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam kantong celana nya. "Biar gue bacain.." Kakuzu menarik napas panjang.

Pein menganggup angguk dengan antusias.

"Ehem..Apakah anda belum disunat?" Kakuzu mulai membaca isi lembaran tersebut. Pein ngangguk ngangguk.

"Apakah anda sudah terlalu tua untuk di sunat?" Pein ngangguk-ngangguk lagi.

"Apakah calon mertua anda tidak mau menerima anda jika anda belum di sunat?" Pein angguk-angguk lagi tapi urat-urat di kepala nya mulai bermunculan.

"Kasian... deh lu!"

"Kurang ajar lu kuz! Berani-beraninya lu ngatain gue!" Pein tereak-terak sambil memberikan hujan lokal kepada Kakuzu.

"Ampun Pein. Bukan gue yang ngomong, tapi tulisannya bunyinya begitu, gue cuma ngebacain doang."

"Sini, biar gue liat." Pein ngerebut kertas tersebut dari Kakuzu. "Sipa sih yang bikin nih selebaran." Pein mulai menelusuri selebaran itu dari atas ke bawah.

"**Tertanda, Orochimaru yang bohay nan menggoda.**" Pein langsung muntah darah.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Pein ke tempat Orochimaru.

**-oo000oo-**

"Beneran ini alamatnya?" Tanya Pein ke Kakuzu yang memimpin rombongan Akatsuki ke tempat Orochimaru. Karena Kakuzu yang mendanai sunatannya Pein, jadi dia ynag memimpin rombongan. Saat ini mereka berada di depan sebuah gubuk reot dengan suasana anker yang menyelimuti sekitarnya.

Kakuzu lalu membaca lagi alamat yang berada di selebaran tadi. "Jalan uler kadut, Kecamatan geal-geol, kelurahan muter-muter di atas pager. Iya bener disini." Ucap Kakuzu dengan pasti.

"Masa sih?" Pein gak percaya.

"Liat aja tuh di pintu." Kakuzu menunjuk pintu yang ada sebuah foto yang menempel di depannya. Semua anggota akatsuki langsung melihat ke arah tunjukan kakuzu. Ternyata itu adalah foto Orochimaru yang sedang pamer paha. All Akatsuki langsung muntah masal.

"Selamat datang!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berkacamata yang membukakan pintu.

"Lho, kita kan belum ketok pintunya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak perlu. Itu karena saya tadi mendengar ada yang muntah-muntah. Pasti karena ngeliat foto ini kan?" Pria berkacamata yang bernama Kabuto itu menunjuk foto Orochimaru dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari semua Akatsuki.

"Silahkan masuk. Orochimaru-sama sudah menunggu." Kabuto dan Akatsuki pun langsung masuk kedalam.

"Lama tidak bertemu!" Sapa seorang pria yang fotonya ada di depan pintu tadi, Orochimaru. "Jadi, siapa yang mau di sunat nih?"

"DIA!" semua Akatsuki langsung menunjuk Pein.

"Hohoho, ternyata leader yang belum sunat"

"Jangan banyak omong lu, cepet lu kerjain nih!" Ucap Pein yang udah gak sabar.

Hoek!

Orochimaru langsung mengeluarkan pedang kusanagi dari dalam mulutnya.

"A-apa lu mau nyunat gue pake itu?" Tanya Pein gemeteran sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pedang kusanagi yang lagi dipegang Orochimaru.

"Siapa yang bilang? Orang gue keselek nih pedang. Dari kemaren pengen gue keluarin tapi gak bisa-bisa. Fiuh...akhirnya keluar juga." Orochimaru bernapas lega.

"Sialan lu! Ngagetin gue aja!" Pein ngejitak kepala Orochimaru.

"Woi ero!" Itachi memanggil Orochimaru.

"Nama gue tuh Oro! Bukan ero!" Sangkal Orochimaru. (Red : Ero=mesum. Biasanya naruto manggil jiraiya ero sannin alias sannin mesum. Tapi bukan jiraiya yang disini, jiraiya tetangga sebelah,hahaha)

"Sama aja. Gue mau nanya, Sasu-chan mana?" Itachi bertanya tentang adik kesayangannya.

"Sasuke, ada noh di belakang, lagi maen gundu sama Suigetsu, Jugoo, sama Karin."

"APA! Maen gundu?" Itachi masang wajah sock. "Gue juga ikutan dong!"

Gubrak!

Ternyata dia juga pengen ikutan. Itachi langsung ke belakang buat maen gundu bereng Sasu-chan tersayang.

"Itachi! Gue juga ikut dong!" Sasori langsung ngejar Itachi.

"Danna! Jangan tinggalin aku un!" Deidara ikutan nyusul.

"Deidara–senpai! Tobi juga mau ikut!" Si Tobi ikut-ikutan juga. Dasar autis.

Tinggalllah Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Kisame yang masih menemani Pein.

"Ayo masuk kesini!" Kabuto, selaku asisten Orochimaru mengarahkan Pein untuk masuk ke ruangan lain yang telah disediakan untuk menjalankan proses sunat menyunat.

"Silahkan tiduran disini!" Kabuto menunjuk ke tempat tidur seperti yang berada di klinik-klinik umum. Pein nurut dan tiduran diatasnya.

Orochimaru mulai menurunkan celana Pein perlahan-lahan.

"Wah punya nya lebih besar dari punya ku." Ucap Orochimaru sambil memperhatikan apa yang ada di balik celana Pein.

"Aku juga jadi iri nih Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto juga ikut ikutan kagum.

"Tenang saja Kabuto, aku juga pasti bisa memiliki yang seperti ini."

"Hei kalian!" panggil Pein yang kesal karena dibuat menunggu. "Mau sampai kapan kalian memeperhatikan nya hah?"

"Ehmm.. Pein. Kau beli dimana celana dalam yang bergambar spongebob seperti ini? Gambar nya besar lagi." Tanya Orochimaru. Oh..Ternyata lagi ngeliatin itu toh, kirain apa #Plak

"Beli di tanah abang. Udah ah, cepetan nih sunatnya."

"Tanah abang ya. Kabuto, catet itu." Perintah Orochimaru.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama."

Setelah itu mereka mulai kembali operasi sunat menyunat yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Gunting?" Orochimaru mulai mengabsen peralatan untuk menyunat Pein.

"Siap!" jawab Kabuto sambil menyediakan barang yang diminta.

"Pisau?"

"Siap!"

"Jarum?"

"Siap!"

"Benang?"

"Siap!"

"Baiklah, kita akan memulainya." Ucap Orochimaru dengan tangan yang sudah memegang pisau dan gunting.

"Lho, gak pake di bius dulu nih?" Tanya Pein dengan wajah gugup.

"Gak pake. Soalnya Kakuzu Cuma ngasih duitnya pas-pasan." Terang Kabuto.

"APA!" Teriak Pein kaget. "Dasar kakek tua sialan. Mau nyiksa gue rupanya tuh orang." Batin Pein mengutuk Kakuzu. "Gue gak mau klo gak di bius." Pein menarik kembali celananya.

"Gimana nih Orochimaru sama?" Bisik Kabuto ke Orochimaru.

"Tenang aja, biar gue yang urus." Orochimaru lalu mendekati Pein.

"Mau apa lu?" Tanya Pein.

"Gue punya cara supaya lu bisa disunat tanpa harus dibius. Tapi lu harus nurutin perkataan gue."

"Sakit ga?"

"Kagak. Gue jamin dengan mepertaruhkan kebohayan gue." Ucap Orochimaru dengan yakin.

Pein sweatdrop.

"Tututp mata lu!" Perintah Orochimaru. Pein langsung nurut dengan menutup matanya.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam...keluarkan." Orochimaru memberikan instruksi

"Heep...Hoah.." Suara Pein menghela napas.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam..."

"Hep.." suara Pein menarik napas dan,

Duuuuuutttttt...

Orochimaru langsung kentut tepat diwajah Pein. Alhasil, Pein langsung tepar dengan mulut menganga dan berbusa.

"BILANG-BILANG DONG KLO MAU NGELUARIN TUH JURUS!" Teriak Kabuto sambil menutupi hidungnya supaya gak ikut tepar.

"Klo gue bilang dulu, nanti dia keburu tutup hidung. Lagian kan lu dah biasa sama 'Kentut no jutsu' gue tadi." Orochimaru berkilah.

"Tapi kan tetep aja bau!" Kabuto masih marah-marah. 'Pantesaan aja dulu Hokage-sama ngelarang Orochimaru-sama buat melajarin 'jurus terlarang ini'. Baunya bener-benr gak ketulungan.' Batin Kabuto. Jangan salahkan Kabuto jika nanti dia mengkhianati Orochimaru.

30 menit kemudian.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Kabuto sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Ternyata enak juga ya.." Orochimaru juga menyeka keringetnya yang bercucuran.

"Nasi padang ini emang maknyus, apalagi sambelnya." Tambah Kabuto. Ternyata abis pada makan toh. Sunatnya? Tenang aja , udah selesai dari 15 menit yang lalu.

Setelah itu Orochimaru dan Kabuto memanggil anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Beres." Jawab Kabuto.

"Jangan lupa soal pembayarannya." Orochimaru mempaeringati Kakuzu.

"Tenang aja, udah gue transper ke rekening lu."

Kabuto lalu mengambil laptop miliknya untuk mengecek rekening Orochimaru. Wuih.."Sudah Orochimaru-sama."

"Ini, sembuhnya berapa lama?" Tanya Kisame sambil menunjuk ke Pein.

"1 hari lagi juga udah sembuh." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Cepet bener." Akatsuki yang lain pada kagum. Orochimaru gitu loh.

Kemudian, anggota aktsuki yang lain membawa Pein yang masih tepar kembali ke markas.

"Rencana kita berhasil Orochimaru-sama." Ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kau benar Kabuto. Sekarang kita sudah mendapatkan sel Pein (kulit sunatnya) si Rinnegan. Dengan ini aku bisa membuat kloningnya, whahahaha." Orochimaru tertawa laknat. Ternyata itu tujuan sebenarnya.

**-oo0oo-**

3 hari kemudian di rumah Konan.

"Mana Pein si pacar kamu itu hah, udah jam segini kok belum dateng-dateng juga?" Tanya Jiraiya yang terlihat sedang marah-marah ke Konan.

"Tunggu bentar lagi deh beh." Konan berusaha menenangkan bebehnya itu.

"Dasar laki-laki gak punya prinsip. Gimana mau jadi suami yang baik." Jiraiya masih ngomel-ngomel.

Sementara itu di markas Akatsuki.

"Gimana nih un, Pein masih gak bangun-bangun. Padahal kan udah 3 hari un." Ucap Deidara frustasi.

"Sebenernya diapain sih nih anak sama Orochimaru. Emang sih Katanya 1 hari udah sembuh. Tapi percuma aja klo dia belum bangun-bangun juga." Ucap Itachi.

"Iya nih, bisa-bisa lamaranannya di tolak sama babehnya Konan." Kisame ikutan khawatir.

"Gue ada ide nih." Ucap Kakuzu.

"Apa?" Tanya yang lain.

Kakuzu lalu meminjam toa dari para demonstran yang sedang berunjuk rasa supaya Gayus tambunan di hukum seberat-beratnya.(?)

"BANGUN PEIN! ADA MIYABI MAU SYUTING DISINI!" Kakuzu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di telinga Pein.

"Mana mana mana? Mana Miyabi nya?" Pein langsung bangun dan celingak-celinguk kesegala arah mencari artis favoritnya tersebut.

"Tuh kan bangun." Ucap kakuzu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lu gak kerumah nya Konan Pein?" Tanya Sasori.

"He? Emang gue udah pingsan berapa lama?" Tanyanya.

"3 hari." Jawab yang lainnya.

"3 Hari?" Pein masih memproses informasi yang diterimanya.

1 menit

2 menit

"GYAAAA!Dasar Orochimaru sialan! Klo begini bisa-bisa gue gak jadi nikah sama Konan nih!" Pein langsung ke kamar mandi buat cuci muka dan langsung berangkat ke rumahnya Konan. Gak pake mandi.

Kembali kerumah Konan.

"Babeh sih ngasih syarat yang aneh-aneh."

"Babeh kan cuma pengen ngetes dia. Apa bener dia cinta sama kamu. Lagian juga masih mendingan Guy sama dia." Ucap Jiraiya. Entah jampi-jampi apa yang udah digunain sama Guy sampe-sampe babehnya Konan ngedukung dia. Tapi, klo yang di bandingin adalah Pein, kayaknya saya juga setuju, hahaha *di rinnegan*

"Babeh jahat! Babeh gak ngerti perasaan aku!" Konan terlihat kesal lalu berlari kedapur. Kemudian dia balik lagi sambil membawa sebilah pisau.

"Lebih baik...aku.."

"Konan, kamu jangan bunuh diri!" Jiraiya terlihat khawatir melihat puteri semata wayang nya ini main-main dengan pisau.

"Bunuh diri? Siapa? Aku?"

"Lah, emang nya itu pisau buat apa?" Jiraiya jadi bingung.

"Orang tadi aku mau bilang, lebih baik aku...ngupas mangga aja. Daripada besok busuk." Ucapnya sambil memegang mangga yang ada di depan meja.

Gubrak

'Bikin kawatir aja nih anak' Batin Jiraiya bernapas lega. "Babeh Cuma pengen milihin calon suami yang baik buat kamu. Babeh ini udah tua."

Konan sudah selesai mengupas mangga dan memberikannya ke babehnya. Setelah dipotong kecil-kecil dan di letakkan di ats piring tentunya. "Konan ngerti beh."

"Kamu itu kan anak babeh satu-satunya. Babeh pengen kamu seneng, soalnya babeh udah gak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Ibu kamu, dia kan udah gak ada."

Brak!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berpakaian seksi.

"Siapa yang lu bilang udah gak ada? Lu nyumpahin gue mati ya?" Tanyanya sambil marah-marah.

"Bu-Bukan begitu maksudnya, Tsunade." Jiraiya terlihat grogi.

"Mami." Ucap Konan.

Yup, wanita tersebut adalah Tsunade, ibunya Konan. Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang cukup di panggil babeh, ibunya ini maunya di panggil mami. Gak elit katanya klo di panggil Enyak.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade sudah lama bercerai. Tsunade gak suka kelakuan Jiraiya yang hidung belang. Sementara itu, Jiraiya gak suka kebiasaan Tsunade yang suka berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan. Pengadilan memutuskan bahwa hak asuh jatuh ke tangan Jiraiya. Alasannya, karena hidung belang itu tidak menular. Seandainya anak Jiraiya adalah seorang Pein, mungkin pengadilan itu sudah memilih keputusan yang sangat salah, hahahaha.

Semenjak menjadi janda, penampilan Tsunade langsung berubah heboh. Pakaian yang dulu sopan langsung berubah jadi serba, ehem ehem. Alasannya, supaya dapat menggaet seorang duda tua tapi kaya bernama Danzo. Danzo sebenernya ibarat orang tinggal ngitung umur, tapi yang penting bagi Tsunade adalah, hartanya.

Kembali ke cerita.

"Tumben mami kemari?" Tanya Konan.

"Konan, Katanya kamu mau nikah ya. mami mau lihat calon menantu mami kayak apa."

"Dia..." Konan menunduk karena si calon belum dateng juga sampe saat ini.

"Aku." Ucap pria jabrik, si tokoh utama kita yang baru sampai, Pein.

"Jadi lu calon menantu gue?" Tanya Tsunade.

"I-iya."

"Kenalin Pein, ini mami aku." Ucap Konan.

"Nama saya Pein tante. Pacar sekaligus calon suaminya Konan." Jawab Pein.

"Hm.." Tsunade mengamati Pein –sangat dekat.

Glek!

Pein menelan ludah.

"Ibunya Konan masih muda banget. Udah gitu,.. bohay gila." Pikir Pein yang liur nya hampir keluar. Tangannya mulai bergetar. Entah apa yang di pikirkan makluk mesum ini.

Konan yang sudah hapal akan gelagat Pein yang gampang tergoda rayuan syetan yang terkutuk langsung menarik tangan Pein dan membawa nya keluar rumah.

"Mikir apaan tadi?" Tanyanya sambil masang tampang horror.

"Ehmm..anu.." jawab Pein kikuk.

"Awas ya! Jangan macem-macem!" Ancam Konan.

"I-iya. Maaf ya, aku khilaf." Dasar calon mantu strees! Masa calon mertua sendiri mau di embat juga.

Setalah 'menyadarkan' Pein, mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Bagaimana syarat yang gue kasih?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Udah om. Klo om gak percaya, biar saya kasih liat." Ucap Pein sambil siap–siap menurunkan celananya..

"Gak perlu! Lu mau bikin gue muntah ya!" Teriak Jiraiya. "Gue percaya."

"Yes. Klo gitu, saya udah bisa nikah sama Konan kan beh, maksudnya om?" Tanya Pein penuh harap.

"Syarat apaan sih nih?" Tanya maminya Konan yang penasaran sama pembicaraan tersebut.

"Begini Tsunade, aku ngasih dia syarat yang harus dilakuin supaya bisa nikah sama anak kita, Konan. Dan dia sudah berhasil melakukannya." Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"Klo gitu, aku juga boleh ngasih syarat dong. Biar begini-begini aku kan ibunya Konan." Tsunade tersenyum licik.

"Alamat buruk nih." Batin Pein.

"Kok mami ikut-ikutan sih. Kasian Pein kan?" Konan masang puppys eye no jutsu. Author blushing.

"Tenanglah Konan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Demi cinta kita. Demi masa depan kita." Pein menggenggam tangan Konan.

"Pein..."

"Konan.."

"Pein.."

"Konan..."

"Woi! Ngapain pada adegan sinetron begitu!" Teriak Jiraiya dan langsung narik Konan menjauh dari Pein.

"Syarat selanjutnya.." Tsunade mulai kembali bicara. "Lu karus ngenalin teman-teman lu ke gue"

"Hah?"

"Iya. Gue pengen tau seperti apa temen-temen lu. Gue gak mau Konan punya suami yang pergaulannya gak bener." Ternyata Tsunade perhatian juga yah.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab Pein terpaksa. 'Bagaimana ini?' Batinnya

**TBC**

**A/N**

Chapter 2 selesai. Bisakah Pein memenuhi syarat dari Tsunade alias mami nya Konan. Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya. Buat reader yang udah ngasih saran buat syarat ke Pein makasih ya. walaupun Sun gak bisa penuhin semuanya. Sepertinya chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, karena sun kasian sama Pein. apakah kalian percaya itu? Tentu saja tidak,WHAHAHAHA *ketawa laknat, dihajar Pein*. Tapi kayanya chapter depan trakhir, karena klo kepanjangan takut gak bisa nyelesain fic Sun yang lain.

Sekedar tambahan, ada riviewer (nejima sadja) yang nanya "kenapa Author bilang Pein itu mesum? *penggemar nya Pein* ternyata ada juga toh,hihihi. Dia sbenernya riview di fic 'ungkapan cinta Pein'. Tapi karena sun gak tau cara ngebales lewat PM, jadi lewat sini aja yach. Jawabannya adalah. "Sebenernya sun juga gak tau pastinya kenapa, karena sun sendiri masih bisa di bilang baru disini, halah. Di fic2 yang lain soalnya di bikin OOC nya kayak begitu. Mungkin dia dibilang mesum karena di Naruto Shippuden dia adalah murid dari Jiraiya sensei yang terkenal akan kemesumannya *di rasengan jiraiya*. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan tanyakan langsung pada Pein,hihihi. Sekian dan terima kasih"

**Cua-c****uap Character **

Pein : "Orochimaru sialan! Berani-beraninya lu ngentutin gue!" *marah-marah*

Orochimaru : "Jangan salahin gue dong. Salahin Kakuzu yang gak ngasih duit buat beli obat bius.

"Pein : "Kakuzu! Kenapa lu gak ngasih duit buat beli obat bius hah!"

Kakuzu : "Jangan salahin gue dong. Salahin babehnya Konan yang ngasih syarat kaya begitu ke lu."

Pein : "kenapa om ngasih syarat kaya begitu ke saya?" *gak pake marah-marah. Takut gak jadi di kawinin.*

Jiraiya : "Salahin Sun dong. Kan dia yang nyuruh gue buat ngasih syarat kaya gitu ke lo."

Pein : "Sun!"

Sun : "Salahin Konan dong. Kan demi dia lu mau ngelakuin hal itu."

Konan : "Kenapa! Mau nyalahin aku!"

Pein : "E-engak kok" *gak jadi marah-marah*

Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Jiraiya, Sun, Konan : "Khu khu khu khu khu."

**All Chara : "****RIVIEW PLISSS..."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balesan**** riview chapter 2:**

**Lavengakatsu: **sun seneng bisa bikin anda angakak di tengah kegalauan, ^.^

**saesar **: Ini udah update gan, riview lagi ya *plak*

: Syarat yang kedua emang agak mudah, karena sun kasian sama Pein. tapi boong, hahaha *di rinnegan*

**Cindy uchiha-chan** : Klo penasaran sama author yang bikin silahkan follow me on facebook. Search aja Abdul Hakim 'sun setsuna'. Jang lupa kasih tau kalo kalian anak Ffn ya, biar sun gampang ngenalinnya.

**Sekar-chan Naruhina Hyuuzumaki** : Oi Pein, ada yang ngedukung lu tuh!

Pein : Wokeh!

**Mantap no jutsu** : Maaf ya, yang kumpul bareng kayaknya masih lama updatenya. GOmen -_-

**Yu Nay Chan **: kasian klo Konan kawin sama Pein. iya, sun juga setuju! *dihajar pein*

**Namikaze Sakura** : Iya betul, sun ini cowok. Masih jOmblo lagi *gak ditanya*.

**Mayraa gaara** : Setuju, Pein memang pantas dinistain, hahaha. *Author babak belur*

**Uchiha Yoshida Nightshade **: Makasih ya dah riview,

**Fi suki suki** : Fi mau nasi padang juga? Ntar sun mintain sama oro deh, kayaknya dia kemaren makannya gak abis dah, hohoho *Dihajar Fi karena ngasih makanan sisa*

**L-the-mysterious**: Salam balik dari Author yang juga gila *plak*

**The portal transmission-19 **: Maaf ya udah bikin kamu jadi kayak orang gila, hehehe.

**Roku Haruno** : Maaf ya dah nunggu lama. Silahkan menikmati *emangnya restoran*

**ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN **: HAHAHAHAHA...*balesan gaje*

**Ritsu-ken** :Makasih ya sarannya ritsu ^.^

**Yuuchan no Haru999** : Kasian sama Pein. Klo sun mah gak kasian tuh *dibakar*

Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah.

Makasih buat yang udah pada riview dan baca fic ini. Mohon maaf jika update nya telat bangat karena mulai tahun ini sun disibukkan dengan status baru sebgai seorang mahasiswa, jadi belum bisa ngebahi waktu dengan baik. Sekali lagi maaf karena fic-fic sun bakal lebih lama update dari biasanya. Terimakasih atas perhatiaanya, (?).

Yup, kita lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya...

Silahkan menikmati...^0^

**Title : Syarat buat kawin**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Author : Sun setsuna**

**Warning :G****aje, OOC, Typo(s) yang sulit di basmi**

**Don't like dont flame**

**Summary : Konan meminta Pein untuk melamarnya, tapi apakah rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar?**

Setelah mendapatkan syarat ke dua dari maminya Konan, Pein kembali lagi kemarkas. Dengan wajah muram, dia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara mengenalkan teman-temannya yang beraneka ragam jenis dan spesiesnya (?) ke orang tua Konan.

"Temen gue kan aneh-aneh. Gimana orang tuanya mau nerima gue klo mereka tau gue temenan sama mereka." pikir Pein bingung di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

.

.

"Gimana Pein, diterima kan lamarannya?" tanya Hidan begitu Pein sampe ke markas.

"Belum." Ucapnya sambil merebahkan diri dibangku bersama dengan anggota Akatsuki yang sedang menonton tv.

"Kok belum. Bukannya lu udah berhasil di sunat,hehe." ucap Kakuzu dengan nada mengejek.

Pein tidak menggubris ledekan Kakuzu, dia hanya menjawabnya dengan datar, "Klo yang itu emang udah berhasil, tapi pas gue kesana, ternyata ada maminya Konan yang lagi dateng. Trus dia ikut-ikutan ngasih syarat ke gue."

"Mang syaratnya apaan? Suruh nyunat lagi? hahaha," ledek Kisame.

"Gila lu! Klo disuruh nyunat lagi mah mendingan gue gak jadi kawin dah." Kali ini emosi. Siapa juga yang mau disunat sampe dua kali.

"Trus, syaratnya apaan?" tanya Itachi.

"Maminya Konan pengen kenal kayak gimana temen-temen gue, berarti gue mesti ngenalian lu semua ke mereka."

"Gitu aja kok repot."

"Ya iyalah repot. Penampilan kalian kan gak kaya manusia pada umumnya." Ucap Pein frustasi.

"Oi oi... Gak semuanya kayak begitu kan." Ucap Itachi si uchiha ganteng tersebut. "Gue, Sasori, Deidara, sama Hidan kan masih keliatan kayak orang." Tambah Itachi sambil ngelirik ke Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, sama Tobi.

"Huweeee... Tobi kan juga orang." Rengek Tobi.

"Orang gila." Ucap Deidara sinis.

"Bener juga lu Itachi. Ngapain gue kenalin semuanya ya. Kan gue bisa bawa sebagian aja (yang keliatan kayak orang aja)." Ucap Pein dengan senyum yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Halah

"Itachi gitu loh." Ucap Itachi narsis sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. Maklum, dia habis di kontrak buat iklan sampo anti ketOmbe yang mereknya 'Celir'.

"Ya udah, lu ber empat pada ganti baju yang rapi, habis itu kita balik lagi kesana."

"Oke." Jawab Itachi, Sasori, Deidara dan Hidan serempak.

'Akhirnya, jadi juga gue kawin.' Batin Pein tersenyum mesum.

Setelah merapikan diri, mereka pun siap menuju ke rumah Konan.

Itachi mengenakan jas dan celana panjang berwaran hitam plus minyak rambut yang bikin warna hitam rambutnya semakin berkilau.

Sasori menggunakan kemeja merah polos, dan celana panjang warna hitam.

Deidara hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan celana jeans panjang. Gak masalah. Yang penting kan mukanya masih manusia.

Sedangkan Hidan mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam juga. Tapi dia tidak mengkancing bagian atas jasnya sehingga memperlihatkan bagian dada nya. Dasar tukang pamer. *di sabit Hidan*

"Kita berangkat!" teriak Pein bersemangat.

"Ya!" jawab empat orang yang lainnya tak kalah semangat.

Kini, empat orang tampan tersebut siap mengantar si pangeran buruk rupa *di rinnegan*. Maksudnya siap mengantar Pein untuk melamar Konan. Pemuda berambut jabrik terebut kini dapat berangkat ke rumah Konan dengan bernapas lega, sebelum dia mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan anggota Akatsuki yang lain yang sedang menunggu markas.

.

.

.

"Senpai senpai, Jam tangan Pein ketinggalan nih." Ucap Tobi ke Kisame sambil menunjukan jam tangan Pein.

"Jam tangan?" muncul tanda tanya di kepala kisame. 'kyaknya pernah ngeliat tuh jam tangan.'

"Tobi anterin dulu ya."

"Jangan tob, kita kan gak boleh kesana!" teriak Kisame.

"Tenang aja, Tobi udah pake baju kayak manusia kok," ucap Tobi yang memang sudah menggunakan pakain kodok kayak anak-anak. "Dah senpai!" Tobi melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan menyusul Pein dengan kecepatan penuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kisame menyadari sesuatu, "DASAR TOBI BEGO! ITU KAN JAM TANGAN UDAH MATI! KENAPA MALAH DI ANTERIN!" teriak Kisame yang kemudian berusaha mengejar Tobi.

"Dasar Kisame bloon. Kenapa malah kesana juga. Ntar malah ketauan kan!" teriak Zetsu yang juga menyusul Tobi. Jiah, dia aja.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh. Udah dibilang jangan kesana malah kesana juga. Kayaknya cuma gue doang yang pinter disini, fufufu," gumam Kakuzu yang lagi asik menghitung uang-chan. Gak beberapa lama kemudian dia menyadari ada bagian penting yang hilang dari dirinya, "Lho kok duit gue kurang?" pikir Kakuzu. Kemudian dia inget klo dia tadi lagi ngitung uang bareng Zetsu. Jangan-jangan kebawa sama dia. "Woi Zetsu! Jangan lari lu!" teriak nya yang kemudian nyusul Zetsu. Yang bloon itu sebenarnya siapa sih? (-_-')

Di depan rumaah Konan.

Terlihat 5 orang pemuda tampan. (kali ini sun ijinin Pein dipanggil tampan.) telah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Haaah..." Pein menghela napas panjang. 4 orang yang laen pada tepar karena tadi pagi dia gak sikat gigi. "Permisi!"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." terdengar suara maminya Konan dari dalam.

"Pein! Pein! Pein!" teriak Tobi dari kejauhan menuju kearah mereka.

'Ngapain tuh anak ikutan kemari?' batin Pein.

"Kisame kemana sih? Masa ngejagain Tobi aja gak bisa." Tanya Itachi.

Orang yang di sedang ditanya tiba-tiba terlihat di belakang Tobi.

"Woi Tobi! Kita gak boleh kesini!" teriak Kisame.

Itachi langsung sweatdrop begitu tahu klo Kisame malah ikut dateng juga.

'Setidaknya Zetsu sama Kakuzu gak ikutan.' Batin Pein.

"Kisame! Jangan ikutin si Tobi!" teriak Zetsu di belakang Kisame. Dan di belakngnya ada Kakuzu yang juga nyusul Zetsu sambil teriak "Woi Zetsu! Kembaliin duit gue!" Pein langsung menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

"Kenapa gue bisa punya temen bego kayak mereka sih?" pikirnya yang mulai putus asa.

ROmbongan 4 orang yang kejar-kejaran tadi akhirnya berhasil menuyusul Pein dan yang lainnya.

"Pein, nih jam tangannya. Tadi ketinggalan. Untung Tobi anak baik, jadinya Tobi anterin kemari." Ucap Tobi yang masih menganggap tindakan nya barusan sebagai tidakan baik.

"Dasar bego! Itu kan jam tangan mati!" teriak Pein mencak-mencak.

"Tadi udah gue kasih tau supaya gak nyusul, tapi dia nya tetep pergi." Ucap Kisame.

"Trus, kenapa lu ikutan kesini juga?" tanya Itachi ke Kisame.

"Gue tadi ngejar Tobi supaya gak kesini." Jawab Kisame innocent dan bikin Itachi malu punya partner kayak dia.

"Lu Zetsu?" tanya Pein.

"Gue ngejar Kisame supaya gak ngejar Tobi." Jawab Zetsu.

"Lu kuz?"

"Gue ngejar Zetsu karena dia bawa duit gue." Jawab Kakuzu. "Udah ah, gue balik duluan." Ucap Kakuzu dan langsung kabur begitu berhasil mendapatkan kembali uang-chan.

"Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, lu juga pada pulang dah!" perintah Pein.

"Eh, udah pada dateng ya?" tanya maminya Konan yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk membukakan pintu sebelum Kisame, Zetsu, dan Tobi kembali ke markas.

'Gawat nih' batin Pein.

"Masuk lu pada!" peritah babehya Konan ke Pein and the genk minus Kakuzu.

Mereka semua pun masuk kedalam. Terpaksa Pein juga harus mengenalkan ke tiga makluk aneh bin ajaib yang tadi menyusul mereka. Akatsuki yang lain, minus Pein langsung membentuk sebuah barisan kesamping. Dari kanan ke kiri. Itachi-Sasori-Deidara-Tobi-Kisame-Hidan-Hidan.

"Mereka ini temen-temen saya Om, Tante." Pein mulai buka suara dengan perasaan was-was sambil berdiri di samping babeh dan maminya Konan. 'Mudah-mudahan si Tobi, Kisame, sama Zetsu gak bikin masalah'.

"Hn." Balas Jiraiya cuek.

Pein pun mulai memperkenalkan temen-temen nya. "Yang ini namanya Itachi Uchiha." Ucap Pein sambil menunjuk ke Itachi. Itachi cuma masang wajah coolnya seperti biasa.

"Itachi ya." jiriaya mengamati Itachi. Kemudian dia melihat ke Pein, "Kau ini berteman dengan 'kakek-kakek juga ya bocah." Ucap Jiraiya dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'kakek-kakek.'

"GUE INI MASIH DUA PULUH TAHUN!" teriak Itachi gak terima dibilang kakek-kakek.

Jiraiya menghampiri Itachi, "Udah deh, gak usah malu-malu. Kita ini memang sudah tua, gak usah ngaku-ngaku muda." Ucap Jiraiya sok akrab sambil menepuk pundak Itachi. "Semakin tua, memang keriput kita semakin panjang. Gue juga ada nih." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk keriput Itachi dan keriput miliknya.

"Hmphh..." anggota Akatsuki yang laen pada nahan ketawa ngeliat Itachi dibilang kakek-kakek.

"GUE INI hmphh..." Pein langsung ngebekep mulut Itachi sebelum mulai bicara lagi.

"Ternyata lu mau juga bertemen sama orang yang lebih tua. Gue gak nyangka. Gue bangga sama lu." ucap Jiraiya sambil menepuk pundak Pein.

"He?" Pein terkejut. "I-iya Om, saya emang gak suka pilih-pilih umur soal temen,hehehe." Pein cengir-cengir gaje. 'yes, satu orang sudah lolos.' Batinnya.

"Trus yang sebelahnya?" tanya maminya Konan sambil memperhatikan Sasori.

"Yang ini namanya Sasori Tante."

"Brondong bo." Ucap Tsunade sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya dan langsung bikin bulu kuduk Sasori merinding.

'Gila nih ibunya Konan. Udah tua masih aja nafsuan.' Batin Sasori sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Gue gak suka!" bentak Jiraiya dan bikin Pein panik. Tsunade langsung menatap tajam ke Jiraiya. "Apa-apaan sih temen lu yang ini. Masih kecil kok rambutnya udah di cat merah begitu, pasti anak berandalan." Ucap Jiraiya sinis.

"INI TUH RAMBUT ASLI TAU! DAN GUE JUGA BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" teriak Sasori gak terima.

Tsunade lalu menghampiri Sasori, "Klo emang masih kecil juga gak papa kok sayang. Gak usah malu, ntar juga lama-lama gede." Ucap Tsunade sambil ngusap-ngusap kepalanya Sasori.

"GUE ITU hmph..." Pein nutup mulutnya Sasori sebelum dia bilang klo dia itu boneka, jadi mukanya tetep baby face.

"Gue seneng lu mau bertemen sama yang lebih muda dari lu Pein." ucap Tsunade sambil menepuk pundak Pein dan menatap sinis ke Jiraiya. "Gue harap lu bisa jadi contoh yang baik buat dia."

"Iya Tante, saya akan membimbing dia dengan baik." Ucap Pein sambil tersenyum. Sasori, Jangan mau di bimbing sama Pein, ntar tiap hari lu di ajarin nonton bokep terius sama si Pein.

'Yes, dua orang udah lewat.' Batin pein seneng.

'Apa-apan tuh Tsunade. Gak boleh ngeliat cowok cakep dikit aja udah mulai genit. Cakepan juga gue daripada si Sasori ntu.' Batin jiraiya curhat. 'Liatin aja, ntar gue bales lu Tsunade.' batin Jiraiya cemburu sambil melirik ke orang selanjutnya. "Lanjutin bocah!" Perintahnya ke Pein.

"I-iya Om." Ucap Pein gemeter begitu di pelototin sama Jiraiya yang lagi emosi. "Yang ini namanya Deidara."

"Wah cantiknya!" ucap Jiraiya dengan mata berbinar-binar, berusaha manas-manasin Tsunade. "Kamu pasti cocok buat jadi penggantinya Tsunade." Jiraiya melirik ke Tsunade sambil berkata dalem hati, 'Emang cuma lu doang yang bisa.'

"GUE INI COWOK UN!" teriak Deidara pake toa.

Buagh!

Jiraiya langsung jantungan begitu mendengar pernyataan Deidara barusan.

"Co-cowok."

"Wah wah wah... ternyata lu sekarang doyan cowok juga ya, Jiraiya. Hahahaha." Ledek Tsunade sambil tertawa puas. Begitu juga dengan Akatsuki yang lain yang juga pada ikut ngetawain Jiraiya.

"Gue gak terima un, Kats- hmph-" Pein nutup mulut Deidara sebelum dia ngeledakin semua orang yang ada di situ.

Tanpa mempedulikan Jiraiya yang masih sock berat, Tsunade meminta Pein untuk melanjutkan untuk memperkenalkan temannya yang selanjutnya.

"Yang ini namanya Tobi, dia ini..."

"AUTIS!" teriak Akatsuki yang lain minus Pein.

"Autis?" tanya Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang mulai sadar. Mereka gak ngarti kenapa yang namanya Tobi itu di panggil autis sama yang lainnya hingga-

"Huweee...Tobi gak autis...Tobi anak baik...Tobi anak baik...Tobi anak baik!" teriak Tobi gak berhenti-berhenti.

"Tobi anak baik, Tobi anak ba- hmphh." Pein langsung ngebekep mulut Tobi sebelum dia mengatakan hal tersebut selama 24 jam.

'Sekarang gue baru ngarti.' batin Jiraiya dan Tsunade sweatdrop.

"Eh bocah, kenapa lu bertemen sama orang autis kyak begini, hah! Gue gak suka!" bentak Jiraiya.

"A-anu." Pein tampak kikuk ngejawabnya.

"Anu kenapa?" tanya jiraiya.

"Anu saya Om." Pein jadi salah ngomong karena di pelotootin jiraiya. "Maksudnya anu Om, abisnya saya kasian sama dia. Soalnya gak ada yang mau jadi temennya, mangkanya saya jadiin dia temen saya aja." Jawab Pein berkilah.

"Ternyata lu mau juga bertemen sama yang kayak begini." Ucap Tsunade bangga. "Ternyata lu baik hati juga ya."

"Ya begitulah Tante." Ucap Pein narsis. "Yes, satu orang pembuat masalah udah lewat, tinggal dua orang lagi. Gue emang pinter, fufufu." pikir Pein.

"Dasar Tsunade, suka seenaknya sendiri." Gerutu Jiraiya.

"Lalu yang ini namanya Kisame." Pein nunjuk ke Kisame.

"Manusia ya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ikan." ucap Jiraiya ketus.

"Manusia!" bentak Tsunade.

"Ikan!" Jiraiya gak mau kalah.

"MANUSIA!"

"IKAN!"

Mereka berdua malah berdebat gak mau ngalah tentang status seorang atau seeekor Kisame ini.

"Kalian berdua bener kok." Ucap Pein untuk melerai pertengkaran kedua calon mertuanya tersebut.

"He?" tanya mereka gak paham.

"Kisame ini adalah manusia ikan." Jawab Pein. Jiraiya dan Tsunade memperhatikan Kisame lebih dekat, Kisame langsung nyengir dan nunjukin gigi-gigi tajemnya.

"Huwaaa...Siluman!" teriak mereka berdua ketakutan.

Kisame langsung pundung di pojokan begitu dibilang siluman. "Aku ini kan manusia ikan, bukan siluman." Ucapnya dengan nada kasian. Emangnya beda ya?

"Tenang Om, Tante. Dia ini udah jinak kok." Pein mencoba menenangkan calon mertuanya yang pada merinding.

"Masa sih? kita gak percaya."

"Liat nih." Pein mulai mengambil sepotong ikan. "Ayo Kisame, liat kemari.." ucapnya sambil menunjukan ikan yang ada di tangannya. Kisame mulai melihat kearah Pein. "Tangkap ini!" Pein melempar ikan terebut ke atas.

Hap!

Kisame berhasil menangkap ikan yang di lempar Pein dengan mulutnya.

Prok prok prok prok!

"Hebat...hebat." Jiraiya dan Tsunade bertepuk tangan saat melihatnya.

"Kenapa gue jadi kayak anjing laut begini?" tanya Kisame pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ternyata beneran udah jinak." Ucap Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang udah gak takut lagi.

"Sorry Kis, gue kepaksa ngelakuin ini ke elo." Bisik Pein ke Kisame. 'Ternyata enak juga ya ngerjain Kisame, hihihi.' batin Pein ketawa-ketiwi.

"Trus yang itu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Yang ini namanya Hidan."

"Yang ini kayaknya cukup normal ya Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya ke mantan istrinya tersebut.

"Kayaknya begitu." Jawab Tsunade di sertai anggukan kecil.

"HUWA HAHAHAHAHA..Terima kasih jashin.. ternyata emang cuma gue yang paling normal, Whahahaha." Hidan ketawa layaknya orang gila.

'Ternyata pengikut aliran sesat.' Batin Jiraiya dan Tsunade langsung sweatdrop. "Berarti udah semuanya ya." ucap Jiraiya sambil berusaha meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Belum Om, masih ada satu lagi." Pein menunjuk ke Zetsu.

"Buat apa lu ngenalin taneman ke gue?" tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"Siapa yang lu bilang taneman?" suara Zetsu hitam dan putih bersamaan dengan nada serem.

"Huwaaa...teneman nya bisa ngomong." Teriak kedua camer itu sambil ketakutan (lagi).

"Tenang Om, Tante. Dia gak bahaya kok." Ucap Pein sambil cengir kuda.

"Gue laper nih Pein, pengen makan orang." Ucap Zetsu dan tambah bikin camernya ketakutan.

"Jangan ngomong macem-macem lu zet. Bikin susah orang aja." Bisik Pein ke Zetsu.

"Barusan dia bilang mau makan orang kan?" tanya Tsunade ketakutan.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudnya. Dia cuma lagi kesel sama orang-orang yang udah nebangin pohon. Soalnya dia ini pecinta taneman. Saking cintanya dia gak mau ngelepasin taneman dari badannya." Pein coba berkilah sambil megang venus flytrap yang nempel di pundak Zetsu.

"Oh... begitu." Tampak Jiraiya dan Tsunade mulai percaya sama omongan Pein.

"Wah hebat juga temen lu ini Pein. pecinta alam ya?" tanya Tsunade.

"I-iya. Kira-kira seperti itu." Jawabnya. "Bagaimana Tante, lamaran saya diterima kan?" tanya Pein dengan penuh harap.

"Itu, gue mesti ngebicarain dulu sama Jiraiya." Jawab Tsunade. "Lu pulang aj dulu, besok gue kasih tau lewat Konan." tambahnya.

"Ya udah deh, saya pamit dulu." Pein pun cium tangan ke dua orang tersebut kemudian pulang bersama temen-temenya.

.

.

.

"Kayaknya lamaran gue bakal di terima nih." Ucap Pein dengan senyuman sumeringah di wajahnya.

"Tau dari mana lu?' tanya Hidan.

"Lu liat aja tadi. Kayaknya, babeh sama maminya Konan gak terlalu bermasalah waktu gue ngenlin kalian."

"Sialan tuh babehnya Konan, masa gue di bilang kakek-kakek." Ucap Itachi yang masih kesel.

"Maafin aja deh, biar begitu juga nanti dia kan bakalan jadi mertua gue."

"Ibunya Konan juga sama anehnya. Masa ngedip-ngedipin mata nya ke gue melulu." Dengus Sasori.

"Cacingan kali." Jawab Itachi.

"Danna masih mending un. Masa aku mau di jadiin istri kedua nya babehnya Konan un." Ucap didara sambil cemberut.

"Pokoknya gue gak mau klo lu berdua jadi orang tua tirinya Konan!" teriak Pein.

"GUE JUGA GAK MAU PUNYA ANAK MESUM KAYAK ELO!" teriak Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan dan langsung bikin Pein pundung..

'Apakah diriku sehina itu?' batin Pein

Keesokan harinya di markas Akatsuki.

"Pein, ada telpon dari Konan nih." Ucap Kakuzu sambil memberikan telpon yang di pegangnya.

"Halo Konan sayang!" sapa Pein.

"Iya."

"Benarkah?" wajah nya ceria.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?" berubah jadi muram.

"Tapi kan!" ngotot.

"Iya iya aku ngerti. Aku bakal coba." pasrah

"Dh.." lemes

Tut tut tut

"Gimana? Di terima gak lamaran yang kemaren?" tanya Sasori.

"Diterima, tapi..." wajah Pein terlihat murung.

"Tapi apa?" tanya yang lain penasaran.

"Tapi Konan ngasih satu syarat lagi ke gue."

"Apaan syarat nya?" tanya Itachi.

"Ngomong aja un, ntar kita bantu." Tambah Deidara.

"Cuma gue aja yang bisa ngelakuin ini." Ucap Pein sambil berjalan menghindari temen-temennya

"Apaan sih? Tobi jadi penasaran." Tanya Tobi.

"Rahasia. Gue gak bisa ngasih tau ke kalian. Konan minta supaya gue sendiri yang mesti ngelakuin syarat yang terakhir ini."

"Tobi mau tau, Tobi mau tau, Tobi mau-."

"BERISIK!" teriak Akatsuki yang lain minus.

"Kita percayain aja sama dia." Ucap Itachi dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Akatsuki yang lain.

Pein lalu menuju kamarnya. Memikirkan tentang syarat yang di berikan Konan kepadanya tadi.

"Konan, kenapa?" tanya Pein pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kenapa kau memberiku syarat seperti itu. Kenapa aku harus..."

**TBC**

**Di balik layar**

Sun : "Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 nya. Fuih.."

Readers : "Suuuuuuuuun! Katanya ini chapter terakhir!"

Sun : "Masa Sih? Emang aku pernah bilang kayak gitu ya?"

Readers : *Ngasih liat ucapan sun di chapter 2*. "Udah inget?" *nodong pake golok*

Sun : "Hehehe, iya ya" *masang muka innocent*. "Soalnya kayaknya syarat yang ini terlalu mudah. Mangkanya sun tambahin satu lagi. Gak papa kan? Syarat yang terakhir nanti pasti bikin Pein sekarat, whahaha* tertawa laknat*

Pein : "Dasar author kurang ajar! Pasti lu yang nyuruh Konan buat ngasih syarat kayak begitu kan. Ngaku lu!"

Sun : "Konan, Pein galak tuh," *ngumpet di belakang Konan.*

Konan : "Klo gak terima bilang aja. Kita gak jadi kawin!"

Pein : "E-enggok kok Konan sayang. Aku pasti bisa ngelakuin syarat dari kamu."

Konan : "Bagus klo gitu."

Sun : "Emang enak!"

Pein : "Awas lu ya!"

Akatsuki (–Pein dan Konan) dan readers: "Syarat nya apaan sih?"

Sun dan Konan : "Rahasia.^.^"

Tsunade : "Sun, yang namanya Sasori tadi...udah punya pacar belum."

Jiraiya : 'Dasar ganjen'*dalem hati*

Sun : "Udah."

Tsunade : "Hah!" *syok* "Siapa orangnya?"

Sun : "..."

Sasori FG : "Siapa?"

Sun : "..."

Tsunade dan Sasori FG : "Siapa?"

Sun : "Gue!"

Buagh! Bugh! Plak! Duak! Prang! Aw aw! *Dibantai Sasori FG*

Sun : "Gu-e kan cu-ma be-canda" *babak belur*

Sasori FG : "GAK BOLEH!"

Sun : "Kejem," T.T "Ya udah deh, langsung aja. Anak-anak!"

**All Chara : "RIVIEW YAAAA..****...^.^"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Sy****arat buat kawin**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Warning :**** Gaje, OOC, Semi AU, Typo(s) yang sulit di basmi**

**Don't like dont flame**

**Summary : Konan meminta Pein untuk melamarnya, tapi apakah rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar?**

Makasih buat yang udah pada riview chapter 3 :**Uchiha yoshie Nesia, Yuuchan no Haru999, Ren-Mi3 novanta, Yui-Amu 'Yuri Lovers', Ritsu ken, Fi suki suki, Uzumaki Andin, The Portal Transmission-19, lavengakatsu, elric. Reza, Risuki Taka, L-the-Mysterious, Hakuzuka, PortgasArchuleta D. Chell4, Tsu No Kimi, Ino, Kazekage 23, Sakura, Akasuna Aya-chan, ChiAsaTsuki Kagayaku, Muku Hinata Hatsune Hyuga.**

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama, dan gak bisa di bales satu-persatu, ^.^

Wokeh! Kita lanjutin aja ke chapter 4 (End)

Happy reading minna san!

Malam hari disalah satu kamar di markas Akatsuki, tepatnya di kamar sang ketua alias si Pein.

"Konan... oh Konan... wanita biru yang sangat kucinta. Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku," Pein mulai bergaya kaya Chairil Anwar. Prett ..

"Konan, Kenapa kau memberiku syarat seperti itu? Kenapa aku harus menghilangkan kebiasaan nonton bo**p, dan gak boleh ngeliatain atau ngegodain cewek-cewek, apalagi yang seksi-seksi. Kan mubadzir klo gak diliat." Ucap nya berkilah. Mukanya yang udah jelek kini jadi tambah ancur *author dibantai*.

Yup, itulah syarat terakhir dari Konan. Minimal Pein harus melakukannya selama sepuluh hari dan gak boleh minta bantuan sama anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Konan, Padahal kan kamu tau klo aku gak bisa lepas dari ini." Ucap Pein sambil mengambil salah satu DVD bo**p di sampingnya, di elus-elus, di cium-cium, di timang-timang (?). Lalu di letakkan lagi. Apakah bisa, seorang pria dengan motto **'Tiada Hari tanpa ngebokep'** yang selalu di pegang teguh selama hidupnya ini bisa merubah kebiasaan nya?. *NB: Jangan ditiru motto hidup si Pein.*

Dari luar kamar, tampak segerombolan makhluk-makhluk ajaib yang merupakan teman-teman Pein sedang menguping dari balik pintu.

"Eh temen-temen, kayaknya Pein udah gila tuh, masa ngomong sendiri " Bisik Hidan ke yang lainnya di depan pintu kamar Pein. Mereka sedang mencoba mencari tau syarat apa yang di berikan ke Konan. Tapi suara Pein gak jelas. Sama kayak mukanya.

"Mungkin syarat dari Konan terlalu susah kali." Ucap Deidara.

"Jangan-jangan, Pein disuruh bunuh diri?" tebak Kisame sambil memberi efek suram di wajahnya.

"Hush! Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh ah, mentang-mentang muka lu aneh." tanggap Zetsu.

"Muka lu tuh yang aneh!" Balas Kisame dengan wajah kesal.

"Udah-udah senpai jangan pada berantem," lerai Tobi (yang ngakunya) si anak baik. "Sesama muka aneh dilarang berantem." Ucapnya dengan muka innocent dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari kedua senpainya tersebut.

"Oi temen-temen. Ada telpon nih dari Konan," ucap Kakuzu sambil memegang handpone merek sumsang miliknya.

"Buat siapa? Buat Pein?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan, ini buat kita."

"Hah?" muncul tanda tanya di otak anggota Akatsuki yang lagi pada nguping tadi.

Dini hari.

Tampak seseorang tengah keluar dari sebuah kamar sambil membawa sebuah kardus besar. Maling? Bukan, dia ini Pein si tokoh utama kita.

Dibawa nya kardus besar tersebut kebelakang markas secara diam-diam.

Di belakang markas, dia kembali merenung. Mukanya tampak kusut karena dari tadi dia susah tidur. Alesannya Cuma satu, bingung mau milih Konan apa bokep, Konan-bokep-Konan-bokep-Konan-bokep-Konan-bokep. Pilihan yang sangat sulit bagi seorang maniak kayak Pein.

Tapi, setelah dilihat, diraba dan diterawang (?), dan meminta pentunjuk dengan sholat istikharah *sejak kapan Pein tobat*, akhirnya Pein memutuskan untuk memilih Konan. Dan itu berarti dia harus memenuhi syarat dari Konan untuk tidak lagi menonton bo**p dan gak ngegodain cewek-cewek lagi.

Sesampainya di belakang markas Dia pun mulai menyalakan api dan membuka kardusnya. Diambilnya isi kardus tersebut yang ternyata berisi puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kepingan dvd bo**p yang selama ini menemani hidupnya (?).

"Kau, adalah dvd bo**p pertamaku." Ucapnya lirih.

Bwerr!

Pein ngelempar dvd tersebut ke dalam api dengan berat hati.

"Kau, yang kedua,"

Bwerr!

"Ketiga"

"Ke empat."

.

.

.

.

"Ini yang terakhir, Ke 145,"

Gila! Banyak amat!

**-Sun S****etsuna-**

Hari pertama.

Tampak Pein baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ini hari pertama gue ngelakuin janji gue ke Konan. Gue harus bisa!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. "Nonton tv aja deh daripada iseng." Ucapnya dengan muka yang masih nampak kusut karena belum mandi. jorok.

Dia pun mulai mengambil remot tv dan mencari-cari acara yang menarik, dan akhirnya berhenti pada salah satu acara yang di anggapnya menarik.

"Kembali lagi dalam acara masak memasak bersama saya, Farah Queen," ucap koki wanita yang mengenakan pakaian yang seksi abis.

"Ow ow ow!" Pein yang tadinya bermuka kusut langsung ceria kayak anak kecil yang baru di kasih permen. "Gue suka nih acara, hehehe." Ucapnya dengan riang. Padahal tadi dia udah milih Konan, dasar payah!

BRAK!

Baru sebentar dia nonton tiba-tiba Itachi masuk kedalam dengan menendang pintu.

"Eh copot-copot. Listrik gak bayar sama Kakuzu jadi di copot." Ucap Pein latah. '-.-

Pein yang takut klo Itachi mengadukan perbuatannya ke Konan langsung menukar acara masak memasak tersebut secara asal dan memasang muka datar.

"Ehem, Darimana lu chi?" tanya Pein santai sambil ngeliat Itachi.

"Abis jalan-jalan dan beli ini." Jawab Itachi sambil nunjukin bungkusan hitam yang di pegangnya.

"Apaan tuh isinya?" tanya Pein basa-basi sambil menunjuk bungkusan milik Itachi.

"Mau tau aja, hehe.." jawab Itachi dan bikin Pein gondok setengah idup.

'Sok banget sih tuh anak.' batinnya kesel.

"Lu lagi ngapain?" tanya Itachi.

"Lagi Boker! Ya nonton tv lah, gak liat apa gue lagi di depan tv." Ucap Pein sambil matanya tetep berfokus pada bungkusan Itachi. 'Apaan sih isinya?' batinnya yang masih penasaran.

"Wah, Gue gak nyangka klo lu suka tuh acara, kayaknya Konan bakalan seneng nih dengernya." tampak Itachi menyeringai dan bikin Pein bingung.

'Waduh, Jangan-jangan ketauan nih gue,' batinnya. Dia lalu melihat ke tv dan tampak seseorang sedang membawakan acara lalu berkata dengan semangat,

"JAMA'AHHH!"

"YEE!"

"OH JAMA'AH!"

"YEE!"

"ALHAMDU-"

"LILLAH" Jawab para penonton yang hadir dan bikin Pein langsung cengo.

"Ternyata, lu suka nonton ceramah juga ya, gue kira lu cuma suka nonton bo**p doang. Pasti Konan seneng klo dia tau lu kayak begini," ledek Itachi.

"Ya iyalah, gue ini kan sebentar lagi bakal jadi seorang kepala rumah tangga, jadi gue harus memperdalam ilmu agama gue supaya bisa ngedidik Konan ke jalan yang benar," ucapnya sok alim. 'Fiuh, gue kira gue bakal ketauan,' batin Pein lega.

"Oh..." Itachi ber oh ria ngedenger jawaban Pein. 'Kayaknya besok bakalan kiamat nih.' batin Itachi, dan kemudian pergi ke belakang.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Pein pun menukar acara ceramah tadi dengan acara masak-masak nya neng Farah Queen.

"Baiklah pemirsa, itulah tadi menu kita pada hari ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan, dah!" neng Farah pun menutp acara tersebut dengan lambaian tangannya.

"ITACHI BAKA!" teriak Pein frustasi.

.

.

Di tempat Itachi.

"Oi Dei! Tob! Dan! Gue punya barang bagus nih!" teriak Itachi memanggil ke tiga temen-temennya tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian mereka bertiga pun datang,

"Barang apaan senpai?" tanya Tobi dengan antusias.

"Khu khu khu khu," tawa Itachi sambil tersenyum mesum. Dia pun mengeluarkan isi bungkusan tersebut.

"I-itu kan d-dvd bo**p." Ucap Hidan dan Deidara dengan teramat sangat pelan karena takut didenger tetangga. Sejak kapan Akatsuki punya tetengga ?

Pein yang telinga nya super sensitif terhadap kata bo**p mulai gak konsen nonton ceramahnya ustadz Maulana. 'Ternyata isinya begituan,' batin Pein.

"Itu film apaan senpai, kartun ya?" tanya Tobi yang masih polos, halah.

"Bukan, tapi lebih seru lagi, hehehe." Itachi kembali menunjukan tampang mesumnya.

"Tobi mau nonton dong. Yah yah yah." Minta Tobi dengan semangat.

"Iya boleh. Lu juga mau nonton kan Dei, Dan." Ajak Itachi sambil mainin alis nya.

"Tapi gue..."

"Udah gak papa. Jarang-jarang kan kita punya kesempatan nonton beginian. Emangnya cuma Pein doang yang bisa nonton. Mumpung gak ada Konan." Bujuk Itachi.

"Iya deh, hehe.." akhirnya mereka berdua kena bujukan Itachi yang terkutuk (?).

"Senpai... Tobi ajakin Pein juga ya, Tobikan anak baik jadi gak boleh seneng-seneng sendiri." ucapnya dan langsung ke tempat Pein yang lagi nonton tv sambil minum teh.

"Pein Pein! teriak Tobi sambil menghampiri Pein.

"Apa?" jawab Pein malas.

"Nonton bo**p yuk!" ajak Tobi dengan semangat.

Byurr!

Pein yang kaget langsung nyemburin teh yang lagi diminumnya. 'Set dah, nih anak kesambet setan apaan sih, tiba-tiba ngajakin nonton begituan. Bikin iman gue goyah aja,' Batin Pein.

"Mau gak? Tanya Tobi.

"..." Pein lagi mikir.

"Mau ga?" tanya Tobi lagi.

"Gak ah," jawab Pein (sok) acuh.

"Oh, ya udah deh. Tobi mau nonton dulu yah." Ucap Tobi dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Pein.

"Dasar Tobi gak kreatif! Kenapa gak maksa gue sih! Klo di paksa kan gue punya alesan klo seandainya gue nonton begituan dan ketauan sama Konan," gerutunya. Jiah, ternyata masih pengen juga. Dasar. (-.-')

Akhirnya mereka berempat Iitachi, Hidan, Deiidara, dan Tobi) menontonnya di kamar Itachi. Film pun mulai di putar.

"Senpai senpai, itu kenapa pada gak pake baju?" tanya Tobi pada Itachi.

"Gak tau, udah liat aja dulu." Jawab Itachi yang juga baru pertama nonton film begituan.

"Senpai senpai itu pada ngapain?" tanyanya lagi.

"Gak tau, liat aja dulu!" Jawab Itachi mulai geregetan.

"Senpai senpai itu- hmph..hmph-" mulut Tobi langsung di bekep Itachi sebelum makin banyak nanya.

Mereka pun akhirnya dapat menonton bo**p dengan khidmat (?)

.

10 menit berlalu dan

Brak!

Tobi keluar dari kamar Itachi dengan terburu-buru..

"Tobi mau pipis!" teriaknya sambil berlari kekamar mandi.

"Cih, dasar anak kecil!" ucap Pein sambil terus menonton tv. Tapi tampak kepalanya mulai cenat cenut. 'Jangan terpengaruh Pein.' batinnya berusaha menasehati.

1 menit...

3 menit...

5 menit kemudian...

Brak!

"Dei gak kuat un!" teriak Deidara dan menyusul Tobi ke kamar mandi.

"Cih! Dasar amatir!" ejek Pein. Nampak dia mulai gak konsen nonton tv. Mukanya mulai panas dan Kepalanya mulai berasap.

"Sabar Pein sabar. Jangan ikutan nonton. Ini hari pertama masa udah nyerah." Ucapnya menghibur diri.

15 menit kemudian pintu kamar Itachi kembali terbuka. Kali ini giliran Hidan yang keluar, sambil merayap.

"Ampun DJ! Saya tobat! Dewa jashin... tolong hamba... Film ini benar-benar nista... hamba tobat..." ucapnya sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya ke atas kayak orang sekarat..dan,

Plek!

Innalillahi wainnailaihi rajiun... telah pulang ke rahmat jashin, Hidan bin sesat karena nonton film bo**p. Bener-bener kematian yang nista, ckckckck.

Karena iba melihat Hidan yang lagi terkapar, Pein pun mencoba menolongnya.

"Oi Dan, lu gak papa?" tanyanya sambil mencoba membangunkan Hidan.

"Pein... gue tobat nonton film begituan.." ucap Hidan lirih

"Um... Bagus gak film nya?" tanyanya penasaran

"..."

"Oi Dan! Kok pingsan lagi sih!" akhirnya Pein membawa Hidan ke kamarnya agar bisa meninggal dengan tenang. *author disambit Hidan*

Pein pun kembali menonton tv. Tapi gak jelas apaan yang di tonton karena dari tadi dia terus memutar acara tv tanpa bisa fokus.

1 jam berlalu, ternyata Itachi masih bertahan.

"Itachi kuat banget nonton nya?" ucapnya heran.

2 jam berlalu. Tapi Itachi belum juga keluar.

Dia pun mencoba menguping dari luar pintu.

"Kok gak ada suara? Di _mute_ kali ya?" tanyanya heran.

Tiba-tiba ada cairan merah yang mengalir dari bawah pintu. Pein pun mencoleknya.

"Da-Darah?" ucapnya terkejut. "Ja-jangan-jangan ada yang nusuk Itachi waktu dia lagi nonton bo**p. Gawat! Gue mesti nolongon dia nih!" Pikirnya panik dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar Itachi untuk membantu.

Pein melihat kesekeliling kamar dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, cuma layar tv yang udah gak ada gambarnya alias film nya udah selesai. Dia lalu menemukan Itachi sudah tergeletak gak berdaya. Bajunya berantakan dan banyak darah di sekitarnya.

"Sial! Gue lengah. Ini pasti ulah adiknya Itachi si pantat ayam itu! Teganya dia nyerang temen gue, kakaknya sendiri pas lagi lengah! Sial!" ucap Pein geram, lalu dia mencoba membangunkan tubuh Itachi.

"Pein.." Itachi mencoba membua kedua matanya dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Apa yang terjadi sama lu chi? Ini pasti ulah Sasuke kan?" tanya Pein.

"Bukan dia," jawab Itachi pelan.

"Siapa? Bilang aja sama gue! Biar gue hajar tuh orang!" tanyanya lagi.

"Tadi... waktu gue lagi nonton bo**p sama anak-anak..." Itachi mulai menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya

"Iya, terus?" tanya Pein khawatir sama keadaan temennya ini.

"Gue gunain sharingan dan, adegan bo**p tersebut terus ke ulang dikepala gue dan efeknya jadi berlipat-lipat."

CROOOT!

Itachi kembali nosebleed untuk kesekian kalinya sehingga dia jadi lemes karena keabisan darah.

"ITACHI BAKA!" teriak Pein mendengar kebodohan temennya tersebut.

Hari kedua.

"Pein, ke mall yuk!" ajak Sasori yang ngeliat Pein lagi ngipas-ngipas karena kegerahan.

"Hem...boleh deh." Balasnya. 'Kayaknya di Mall bakalan lebih adem daripada di markas'

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke Mall.

Sesampainya di Mall.

"Psst. Psst.." Sasori ngasih kode ke Pein.

"Apaan?" tanyanya gak ngerti.

"Godain tuh cewek nyok!" ajak Sasori sambil melihat ke seorang gadis SPG berambut pink yang lagi membagi-bagikan brosur alat-alat elektronik yang dipajang dibelakangnya.

"Gak ah," tolaknya. 'Gila aja lu Sas! Klo Konan sampe liat gue lagi godain cewek, bisa babak belur dan gak jadi kawin gue!' batin nya merinding

"Yakin nih? Cakep tuh cewek." Tambah Sasori sambil nyenggol-nyenggol Pein.

"Ga ah! Tolaknya lagi. "Ngapan sih lu pake goda-godain cewek segala, sok ganteng banget!"

"Emang gue ganteng," ucap Sasori narsis. Author manggut-manggut.

Sasori lalu menghampiri si pink yang kita sebut Sakura.

"Selamat siang mas! Silahkan di liat." Sapa Sakura sambil memberikan brosur ke Sasori layaknya seorangt SPG.

Sasori mulai membaca brosur tersebut pelan-pelan.

"Kamu, jualan bajaj ya?" tanya Sasori.

Zonk!

Sakura langsung gondok karena di bilang jualan bajaj. 'Ganteng-ganteng katarak!' inner Sakura kesel. "Ini tuh alat-alat elektronik mas, tuh ada barangnya di belakang saya." Ucap Sakura sambil menahan marah.

"Oh, aku kira kamu jualan bajaj."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Soalnya klo di deket kamu, perasaan ku jadi bergetar-getar kaya abis naik bajaj, hehe.."

"Ih... mas bisa aja." Ucap Sakura malu.

Hoek!

Pein langsung muntah ngedenger gombalan Sasori.

"Tuh anak bisa aja ngegombalnya. Kayak pelawak yang namanya Andre tau... tau..." Pein lupa terusannya apaan. "Gue inget sekarang. Andre tau ah gelap." *Pein dilempar motor sama Andre*

Hari ketiga.

"Pein, kita ke taman nyok." Ajak Zetsu yang ngeliat Pein lagi tidur-tiduran di ruang tengah.

"Boleh deh, lumaya buat refreshing." jawabnya semangat.

Tidak beberapa lama, mereka pun sampai di taman Konoha. Taman yang cukup luas dengan pohon pohon besar yang memang enak buat santai sambil menyegarkan badan dan pikiran. (Bayangin aja kayak di kebun raya bogor)

Mereka pun duduk dengan bersandar pada salah satu pohon besar yang ada disana.

"Gimana, disini enak kan?" tanya Zetsu sambil menghirup udara segar yang mengalir di sela-sela venus flytrap nya (?).

"Bener zet, adem, seger lagi. Hah~" jawab Pein sambil ikut menghirup udara segar yang ada di sekelilingnya. 'Klo disini kayaknya gue bisa nih ngilangin pikiran mesum gue, thanks zet,' batin Pein.

Lagi enak enaknya nikmatin udara segar, datang sepasang cowok dan cewek. Mereka duduk di depan Pein dan Zetsu, kira-kira berjarak 10 meter lah.

Yang cowok berseragam SMU, rambutnya merah bata, matanya kayak mata panda, dan gak punya alis. Udah tau kan siapa. Siapa lagi klo bukan Naruto *bletak. Maksudnya Gaara.

Dan si cewek berambut cokelat pendek dan masih berseragam putih biru alis SMP bernama Matsuri. Jangan-jangan Gaara pedofil, *dibantai Gaara FG*

"Ngapain tuh anak ingusan pada pacaran disini, kayak gak ada tempat laen aja." Rutuk Pein ngiri.

"Yah, namanya juga tempat umum. Siapa aja boleh kemari kan. Klo seandainya ada tulisan **'yang jelek dilarang masuk'** pasti lu gak akan ada disini, hehehe.." ledek Zetsu dan langsung mendapatkan cekikan dari Pein.

"Kak Gaara." Panggil Matsuri malu-malu.

"Iya," jawab Gaara cool dan langsung bikin tepar para cewek yang kebetulan lewat di dapannya..

"Um... Boleh minta cium?" ucap Matsuri polos sambil nunjuk bibir mungilnya.

Ohok! Ohok! Ohok!

Pein yang lagi asik nyekik Zetsu langsung batuk begitu denger permintaan Matsuri barusan

"Gila tuh bocah! Masih SMP aja udah minta cium. Wah, kayaknya nih anak kebanyakan baca fic rat M nih!" tebak Pein.

Sementara itu, Gaara cuma senyum mendengar permintaan pacar yang baru di jadiinnya 3 hari yang lalu.

"Kok senyum doang? Mana ciumannya?" tanya Matsuri cemberut.

"Wah, bener-bener nih anak. Masih kecil udah nantangin gue." Ucap Pein geregetan.

"Lah, kan dia minta cium sama pacarnya, bukan sama elu. Kenapa jadi elu yang nafsu?" tanya Zetsu sweatdrop.

"Oh iya ya, hehee." Ucap Pein cengir-cengir gaje. 'Hampir aja gue lupa sama janji gue ke Konan. Sialan tuh anak!'

"Kenapa kamu minta di cium?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku kan sering baca fic lemon dan rate M kak. Disitu mereka pada cium-ciuman." Jawab Matsuri.

"Tuh kan bener tebakan gue." Ucap Pein.  
"Selain itu, kata Temen-temenku klo pacaran itu harus ciuman sebagai tanda sayang, dan katanya enak kak." Rengek Matsuri dan Gaara kembali nunjukin senyum manis dan bikin para fansnya yang lewat langsung nosebleed.

"Kakak gak sayang sama aku ya?" ucapnya cemberut lagi.

"Kakak sayang kamu kok, tapi kakak gak mau nyium kamu."

"Kenapa? Kok begitu?" tanya Matsuri penasaran.

"Karena, klo kakak nyium kamu maka secara sadar atau tidak sadar maka kakak akan melakukan hal-hal yang akan bikin kamu menyesal nanti."

"Hal seperti apa? Kok bisa sampe bikin aku nyesel?" tanyanya polos.

"Hal seperti..." Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Matsuri, membisikan sesuatu.

Psst.. psst...

"Ih...kakak jorok ih ngomongnya. Aku kan gak mau klo nanti hamil,"

"Hahaha.." Gaara tertawa kecil. "Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Klo seseorang udah ciuman atau mendapat rangsangan, maka hal itulah yang akan terjadi." Jelas Gaara.

"Beneran gitu Pein?" tanya Zetsu pada ahlinya. Tapi Pein cuma diem. "Lu pernah ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yah... Kira-kira begitu. Pertama-tama cium bibir, trus cium itu, terus itu, terus..." Pein pun mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang dulu dilakukan sama mantan-mantannya. 'Jangan dibayangin! Jangan dibayangin! Jangan dibayangin!' batin Pein tersadar sambil menggeleng-gelngkan kepalanya.

"Tapi itu dulu, waktu gue belum kenal sama Konan," Jawab Pein.

"Klo sama Konan pernah gak?" tanya Zetsu.

"Boro-boro begituan. Ciuman aja gak pernah." Jawabnya curhat. "Cewek yang bisa di ajak begituan Cuma bakal jadi mainan cowok-cowok kayak gue. Dan Konan tau caranya naklukin cowok kayak gue, yaitu dengan cara 'jangan kasih kesempatan'. Begitu." Ucap Pein panjang lebar.

"Oh...begitu ya kak," ucap Matsuri paham dengan maksud perkataan Gaara.

"Gimana, masih mau minta cium?" ledek Gaara.

"Ih... Kakak mah gitu .. Aku kan tadi gak tau.." ucap Matsuri sambil mukul-mukul dada Gaara dan di balas senyuman dan usapan di rambut pacaranya tersebut.

"Hah..." Pein menghela napas dan merebahkan badannya di rumput yang nyaman, kemudian dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Kak," panggil Matsuri lagi.

"Iya," jawab Gaara.

"Kakak liat orang yang ada disana gak?" tanya Matsuri sambil melirik ke arah Pein yang lagi tidur.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kayaknya dari tadi dia ngomong sama taneman yang ada disampingnya ya?"

"Iya, sepertinya begitu."

"Kasian ya kak. Udah jelek, gila lagi."

Hari ke empat.

"Pein! Kita ke pemandian air panas yuk?" ajak Kisame

"Hm.. boleh juga tuh." Jawab Pein seneng. 'Bagus nih buat ngelemesin badan dan saraf-saraf gue yang udah pada pegel karena udah 3 hari gak nonton bokep.' Ada-ada aja.

'Lu emang bener-bener temen gue kis.' Batin Pein bangga sama Kisame.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun sampai di pemandian air panas umum terbuka yang letaknya gak jauh dari markas.

Setelah melepas semua bajunya, Pein dan Kisame pun mulai masuk kedalam air panas.

"Hah~ enaknya~." ucap Kisame sambil ngerasain air di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kok sepi banget ya?" Tanya Pein.

"Bentar lagi juga pada dateng. Noh liat." Ucap Kisame sambil menunjuk sejumlah bayangan yang ada di balik pintu.  
Sret!

Pintu pun mulai terbuka dan

Byurr.

Mereka langsung ikut menceburkan diri bersama Pein dan Kisame.

"Ki-kis..ame," ucap Pein gemeter sambil memalingkan wajahnya menjauh dari pengunjung yang baru menceburkan diri tadi.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"I-Ini…." ucapnya masih gemeter.

"Iya, ini pemandian campur! Laki-laki dan perempuan bisa berendam bareng. Lu suka kan?" ucap Kisame watados.

Teng!

Berbagai pikiran kotor mulai berlari-larian di otak Pein.

"Ga-gawat." ucapnya pelan.

"Gawat kenapa? Bukannya lu suka?" Tanya Kisame

"I-iya sih. Tapi…"

Pok.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Pein dari belakang.

Glek!

Pein menelan ludah. 'Ja-jangan-jangan Konan,' batinnya keluar keringet dingin.

"Ampun Konan! Ini bukan salah aku! Ini salah Kisame! Dia yang ngajak aku kesini! Aku gak salah!" teriak Pein panik sambil megangin tangan orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi tanpa berani melihatnya.

"Ko-Konan, kok tangan kamu gede banget? Keriputan lagi?" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan tangan yang sedang digenggamnya.

Bugh!

Orang tersebut langsung ngejitak kepala Pein.

"Seenaknnya aja lu pegang-pegang tangan gue! Dasar calon mantu kurang ajar!" tetriak orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya, babehnya Konan.

"Ba-babeh," ucap Pein sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalnya yang tadi kena pukul.

"Babeh babeh! Jangan manggil gue babeh! Lu belum resmi jadi mantu gue! Dasar bocah tengik!" bentak jiraiya. "Ngapain lu disini! Mau cari cewek lain ya!" Tanya jiraiya galak.

"E-enggak kok Om. Saya cuma lagi berendem aja. Om sendiri lagi apa?"

"Gue lagi tugas!" jawab jiraiya.

"Tugas apaan di tempat kayak begini?" Tanya Kisame curiga.

"Bukan urusan kalian!" ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kerumunan cewek-cewek yang lagi pada berendam, dengan tampang mesum.

"Cocok," gumam Kisame sweatdrop.

Sebelum otak Pein korslet dan lupa sama janjinya karena berada di sekitar cewek-cewek seksi, dia memilih untuk langsung meninggalkan pemandian air panas teresebut. Good job Pein.

Hari ke lima.

Tampak Pein sedang duduk di teras sambil makan jeruk yang di colongnya dari kebun tetangga. Lalu lewat lah Kakuzu dan anggota Akatsuki lain di depannya.

"Oi kuz, mau pada kemana?" Tanya Pein.

"Ada urusan," jawab Kakuzu acuh.

"Ikut yah," Pein mulai mengeluarkan pupys eye no jutsu.

Hoek!

Anggota Akatsuki lain langsung muntah masal.

"Gak boleh, klien gue gak mau ketemu sama sama lu." Jawab Kakuzu.

"Siapa sih klien lu, Hah! Balagu banget sih tuh orang!" tampak Pein mulai emosi.

"Ra-ha-si-a." jawab Kakuzu sambil goyang-goyangin jarinya dan bikin Pein sweatdrop.

Mereka pun akhirnya ninggalin Pein sendirian di markas.

.

.

"Hah! Gue bosen! Gue udah gak tahan!" teriak Pein frustasi sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Pokoknya Gue mesti nonton bokep hari ini juga! Titik! Mumpung markas lagi sepi, khu khu khu" Pein pun mulai tersenyum mesum. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad nya. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah tekadnya yang sudah bulat. Lebay.

Pein pun pergi untuk membeli dvd bo**p di perempatan lampu merah. Ternyata nafsu telah benar-benar mengalahkan cintanya terhadap Konan.

.

"Permisi." Ucap Pein di depan lapak penjual dvd bo**p.

"Ya," jawab pemilik lapak tersebut dari dalam. Dan muncul lah seorang pria berkulit pucat berambut panjang.

"O-Orochimaru!" teriak Pein heboh sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Orochimaru.

"Biasa aja kale," ucap Orochimaru dengan logat (sok) gaul dan bikin Pein sweatdrop

"Ngapain lu disini?" Tanya Pein to the point.

"Ngapain aja boleh~" jawab Oro ngeledek.

'Kampreto!' batin Pein gondok. "Eh, Bukannya waktu itu lu dah jadi tukang sunat, kenapa sekarang jadi jualan beginian?" Tanya Pein lagi.

"Yah, namanya juga orang usaha. Yang penting kan halal." Jawab Orochimaru.

"MANA ADA JUALAN DVD BO**P HALAL! MUKE LU JAUH!" teriak Pein sewot.

"Oh… jadi haram ya, klo gitu gue tutup aja dah nih toko." Ucap Orochimaru yang sudah menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan ditutup dulu!" teriak Pein sambil menahan tangan Orochimaru yang hendak memasukkan barang-barang jualannya ke dalam kardus.

"Ih, ngapain sih pegang-pegang. Suka ya?" Orochimaru langsung menarik tangan yang di pegang sama Pein.

'Nih orang pengen gue bunuh nih kayaknya, dari tadi ngeselin banget!' batin Pein makin kesel sama kelakuan lebay si oro.

"Ada apaan, hah?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Gue beli dulu dvd lu, baru dah lu tutup ni toko." Jawab Pein. 'Masa udah cape-cape kesini malah gak dapet juga dvd nya"

"Nih pilih aja," Orochimaru menunjukan macam-macam dvd bo**p pada Pein.

"Gue ambil yang ini aja dah." Pein pun mengambil lima keeping dvd bo**p dari berbagai negara (?).

"Banyak banget?" Tanya Orochimaru heran.

"Yang penting gue bayar, nih." Ucapnya sambil memberikan uang ke Orochimaru. 'Anggap aja buat ngeganti hari-hari yang kemaren, hehe.' Batin Pein.

Setelah dvd tersebut dibungkus, Pein pun kembali ke markas dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dasar mesum!

.

.

.

"Loh, kok gelap amat?" Tanya Pein bingung ketika memasuki markasnya yang gelap gulita. Dia pun mulai mencari-cari saklar lampu dan,

Cklek!

Begitu lampunya menayala, tampak anggota Akatsuki sedang berbaris di depan Pein. Ada juga Jiraiya dan Tsunade di situ.

'Ada apaan nih?' Tanya Pein dalam hati.

Dari belakang anggota Akatsku yang sedang berbaris, muncul lah Konan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Pein,

Glek!

'Ja-Jangan-jangan gue ketauan beli dvd b**p dan pernikahan gue di batalin nih,' batin Pein keringet dingin dan langsung menyembunyikan dvd tersebut ke dalam bajunya.

"A-ada apaan sih, kok pada ngumpul disini?" Tanya Pein pura-pura gak ngerti. Kini Konan persis berada di depannya

"Pein," panggil Konan.

"I-iya, ada apa ya?" tanya Pein gemeteran.

"Besok kita akan nikah." Jawab Konan sambil tersenyum.

"Be-besok? Bukannya ini baru hari ke lima? Jadi masih sisa lima hari lagi kan?" Tanya Pein bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Tadi, temen-temen bilang ke aku klo selama empat hari ini kamu udah nepatin janji kamu. Dan kata mereka, sekarang kamu udah bener-bener berubah. Jadi aku rasa itu udah cukup." ucap Konan sambil melirik ke arah anggota Akatsuki yang lain yang lagi pada cengir-cengir gaje.

'Pantesan aja mereka kemaren pada ngajakin gue keluar jalan-jalan, ternyata mau pada ngetes dan ngawasin gue. Fiuh~ Untung gue lulus, selamet selamet.' Batin Pein merasa lega.

Yup, Konan waktu itu menelpon Kakuzu dan yang lainnya untuk meminta membantunya mengawasi Pein. Dan tadi pagi mereka memberikan laporannnya.

"Aku banggu sama kamu Pein." Ucap Konan. "Selain itu, aku takut klo kamu gak bisa ngelaksanainnya dan kita gak jadi nikah. Jadi sisanya kamu lakuin janji kamu setelah kita nikah," tambah Konan sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Makasih ya sayang, kamu emang bener-bener ngerti aku." Pein pun langsung memeluk Konan.

"Ehem ehem!"

Pein yang ngedenger deheman dari Jiraiya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Konan.

'Tenggorokan gue gatel banget ya?' batin jiraiya. Jiah, '-.-

Pluk!

Tiba-tiba, bungkusan yang berisi dvd bo**p yang tadi Pein sembunyiin di dalem bajunya terjatuh di depan Konan.

"Ini apaan Pein?" Tanya Konan sambil menunduk untuk mengambil bungkuan tersebut.

Glek!

'Mampus gue! Ancur dah kesempatan gue buat nikah sama Konan!' batin Pein pucat karena ngebayangin dia bakal di hajar abis-abisan sama Konan, Jiriya, dan Tsunade.

"PEIN! Teriak Konan pake toa.

**TBC**

Readers : "Sun! katanya chapter terakhir!" *nodongoin golok*

Sun : "Cuma bercanca, hehe. Lanjut!"

Glek!

'Mampus gue! Ancur dah kesempatan gue buat nikah sama Konan!' batin Pein pucat karena ngebayangin dia bakal di hajar abis-abisan sama Konan, Jiriya, dan Tsunade.

"PEIN! Teriak Konan pake toa.

"Konan aku-" Pein mencoba untuk minta maaf ke Konan.  
"Terima kasih," ucap Konan sambil memeluk Pein.

"He?" Pein jadi bingung sama apa yang dilakuin Konan. "Terima kasih untuk apa?" Tanya nya.

"Ini." Konan lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukan sesuatu yang diambilnya dari bungkusan Pein yang terjatuh tadi. Sebuah dvd dengan judul 'CARA MEMBINA RUMAH TANGGA YANG BAIK'

"What! Dvd apaan nih?" gumam nya.

"Apa? Kamu bilang apa tadi" Tanya Konan penasaran.

"E-enggak kok. Bukan apa-apa."

"Pein, Aku sayang sama kamu." Konan pun kembali memeluk Pein.

"Aku juga sayang sama kamu konan." balas Pein.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati berbagai rintangan, tantangan, halangan, cobaan, hinaan yang dilalui dengan semangat penuh cinta dan sedikit keberuntungan, Pein pun akhirnya akan menikah dengan konan.

**The End**

'Ngomong-ngomong, dvd bo**p gue kemana ya?' batin Pein.

**Omake**

"Aduh, kenapa perut gue mules ya?" Tanya Pein sambil memegangai perutnya yang tiba-tiba mersa mules. Saat ini dia sedang menuju perjalanan ke markas. Pasti karena tadi dia makan jeruk pagi-pagi.

"Toilet toilet toilet! Teriak nya sambil berlari menuju wc umum yang berada tidak jauh dari temptnya berdiri.

"Eh, ketemu lagi." Ucap si penjaga wc yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru. Eksis amat sih nih orang.

Sebenernya sih Pein pengen nanya, 'ngapain lu ada disini?', tapi karena perutnya udah mules banget dan kemungkinan jawaban si oro bakal bikin dia kesel, akhirnya dia memilih untuk langsung melaksanakan kewajibannya. Buanglah kotoran pada tempatnya, fu fu fu fu.

Sebelum masuk kedalam, Pein sempet menitipkan bungkusan dvd nya ke Oro. Takut klo basah, nanti malah gak bisa nonton deh.

Ketika Pein masih berada di dalam, Minato si hokege ke empat yang berada di toilet sebelah keluar dan meminta bungkusan yang tadi juga dititipkan nya ke Orochimaru. Gak elit amat hokage ada di wc umum.

Orochimaru yang matanya masih ngantuk karena begadang nonton liga spanyol, malah salah memberikan bungkusan milik Pein ke minato. Ckckck.

**Di balik layar**

Sun : "Yea! Akhirnya bisa nyelesain fic ini juga. Mohon maaf jika kelamaan nunggu dan ada yang merasa kurang puas."

Pein : "Yes, Akhirnya jadi kawin juga sama ayang Konan. Ayeh ayeh aye!" *joget dengan pantat maju mundur*

Konan : "Apaan sih ayang, bikin malu tau," *blushing*

Pein : "Biarin, yang penting kawin." *terus joget*

Sun : "Bagaimana klo gue bikinin sequelnya? Mau kan?"

Pein : "Gak mau! Gue selalu apes di fic-fic lu!"

Sun : "Gak percaya amat sih lu sama gue," *pundung*

Pein : "Musrik gue klo percaya sama lu! Percaya tuh sama Allah."

Sun : *sweatdrop*

Matsuri : "Yea! Akhirnya diajak syuting lagi. Jadi pacarnya Gaara-sama lagi. Maksih ya Sun!"

Sun : "Siip!"

Gaara : "Gue jadi cowok baik-baik, hem.. boleh juga."

Sun : "Sama kayak Sun." *dilempar sendal*

Minato : "Masa gue keluar dari toilet doang? Gak pake teks segala lagi," *Pundung*

Sun : "Ma-af Minato-sama, lain kali di kasih teks ya,"

Pein : "Woi Minato! Balikin DVD gue!"

Minato : "Gue sih mau aja, tapi coba lu nengok dulu kebelakang."

Konan : "PEIN!" *ngebungkus pein pake kertas*

Pein : "Ampun Konan! Cuma becanda kok!"

Sun : "Minato-sama, biar saya aja yang simpen dvd nya" *Ikut di bungkus konan.* "Terima kasih buat para readers dan riviewer, serta seluruh pihak yang terkait. Tidak ada maksud buat ngebashing chara di fic ini. Ini semua hanyalah untuk hiburan semata, dan mudah–mudahan bisa memberikan sedikit pelajaran dan pendidikan (moral). Jika anda merasa terhibur, silahkan berikan riview ^.^. Akhir kata!"

**All Chara : "RIVIEW PLEASE…. JAA NEE! ^.^/ "**


End file.
